On Thin Ice
by Pinkchick
Summary: Chapter 9: Jean finally works up the nerve and visits Scott. The moment has come. They talk. Will their friendship be saved? JOTT friendship. Now Complete.
1. Cornered

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Don't sue me. They belong to Marvel® and other people… none of which are me.

**Author's Note:** I'm back. God, I feel like I have such big gaps between stories these days, but my muse is always abandoning me. This is gonna be something a little different, so I'm excited about it. My sister read it and thought it was interesting so I hope you all think so as well. Some background to this story. It takes place when Jean and Duncan are still together romantically and probably before the Day of Reckoning episodes.

On another note, it would really nice to get some reviews out of this. If you liked it, hated it, or see something grammatically incorrect, please tell me. I love getting feedback on my work… it helps me update quicker and gives my muse a boost. Now, enough with my rambling and on with the story! Enjoy it, please!

---------------------------

**On Thin Ice**

**By: Pinkchick **

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter One **

**Cornered**

It was a cold winter's day in the city of Bayville. The student body at Bayville High School was trying to warm up inside the cafeteria. The hot food steamed and students sat down to catch-up with their friends before they had to get back to class. It was on cold days like these she wished she could sit outside with her friends. However, something like that seemed far away.

Lately, she had been spending a lot of time with Duncan. She did not know if it was healthy to spend so much time with a guy who talked about himself most of the time. Jean felt out of touch with everything lately, especially her friends. Maybe hanging out with Duncan did that to a person.

"So, Jean, what're your plans this weekend?" Duncan Matthews asked.

Jean, who had been standing in the lunch line, jumped when her boyfriend's voice sounded behind her. The red haired telepath almost cringed at his question. She never did like it when Duncan started sentences such as that. Jean turned around to face the blonde football player. She gave him a tight smile before he leaned in to try and kiss her. Jean shoved him away gently and looked around.

"Duncan, we're in public," Jean informed him tightly. She glanced around again to make sure no one was paying them any attention, especially Jean's best friend and housemate, Scott Summers. She knew how much Scott hated Duncan.

"So, that never bothered you before," Duncan stated slyly as he moved in again. This time, Jean backed away from him.

"Duncan, I'm serious," Jean said, annoyed. She picked up her lunch tray and headed for the nearest empty table, knowing full well she would not be able to sit with her friends because Duncan was tagging along.

"Fine, ok." Duncan sat down next to Jean and scooted his chair in. "So, about the weekend, I was thinking we could hang out together—"

"Well, you know—"

"—At your house," Duncan finished. Jean opened her mouth to say something, but was completely shocked by his suggestion. Jean's eyes wandered around the cafeteria again. This was not good. Duncan had never openly invited himself over to the Xavier Institute. Jean had obviously never thought to have invited him either. The prime reason non-mutants were not allowed into the school Jean considered a home was because they were, well, non-mutants.

Duncan seemed to be holding his breath, while Jean let hers out. "Uh, heh, Duncan? Uh, why at my house?" Jean asked curiously.

"Well, I figure I've never been to your house," Duncan breathed, "and it's completely wrong for a guy to never have been to his girl's house, don't you think?"

"I, uh, yes," Jean stuttered. "I mean, I don't know about this, Duncan."

"Well, why not?" Duncan questioned innocently. "I go to your house, you show me around, we hang out, and I leave. You're really making it more complicated than it is, babe."

Jean cringed at the nickname. She hated when Duncan used that name for her. Duncan was still looking at her. Jean contemplated the idea of Duncan coming over to the Xavier Institute. Firstly, she would have to tell the professor about it. He did not like any unwelcome visitors. Then, there was the issue of all her other teammates and what they thought of her relationship with Duncan. As of late, they have all been mentioning that she should "leave the jerk". Those had been Rogue's exact words if Jean remembered correctly. Jean was not even going to think about what Scott would say.

"Duncan, you don't even like my friends," Jean asserted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Duncan cringed when she mentioned he did not like her friends. "What are you up to exactly?"

Jean crossed her arms and continued narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Duncan held up his hands in defense. "Jean, really, I'm not up to anything."

"Then why the sudden curiosity with coming over?" Jean asked.

Duncan shrugged. "Nothin' special. I just wanna spend some time with my girl, in her house." Duncan paused. "And maybe even meet that professor guy you're always talking about," Duncan added as an afterthought.

Jean raised her eyebrows skeptically. Duncan had never before volunteered to even bother with the professor. "You mean Professor Xavier?"

"Yeah, yeah, him," Duncan said hurriedly.

"Well, I have a project I'm working on with Scott, so maybe some other time," Jean turned Duncan down and picked up her fork to take a bite of her untouched food.

"You'd rather hang out with dork brains than with me?" Duncan asked, sounding almost disgusted.

"Duncan, his name is Scott," Jean said patiently, on the verge of losing her patience with her boyfriend. "And one, he isn't a dork, and two, it's just a project."

"Yeah, whatever," Duncan brushed it off. "Dork or not, I still see the way he looks at you. You guys spend way too much time together."

Jean put her fork down and turned completely to face Duncan, her temper rising dangerously and jaw locked. "Is this what this is all about? You want to keep an eye on me in my own house because you think Scott is a threat to you?"

"No, babe," Duncan replied. "I wanna keep an eye on you in your house because I _know _Summers is a threat to me. I know for a fact that he likes you."

"Duncan," Jean spoke firmly, "you're being ridiculous. Scott and I are—"

"Just friends," Duncan finished. He waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "Yeah, that's what they all say. And you may think you're just friends, Jean, but I know he wants otherwise."

Jean was about to open her mouth and tell Duncan he had said something intelligent, but stopped herself. For a guy obsessed with football and his friends, he was clearly observant. Or maybe Scott was obvious, she didn't know. Perhaps, for a telepath, Jean should try to be more so, rather than just relying on trying to read people's thoughts. Not that she would pry, or anything. Jean rubbed her temples slowly.

"Duncan, I'm really beginning to think you don't trust me," Jean said. She also did not want to admit that what Duncan was saying was giving her a flare of hope. She would never cheat on Duncan, and she secretly was developing feelings for her best friend, but she would never tell him that.

"No, I trust you, Jean," Duncan confirmed. "I just don't trust him." Duncan stopped and looked up at the doorway leading into the cafeteria. Scott was beginning to head out, but not before he turned around, waved at Jean, and frowned at Duncan. This did not go unnoticed by either of the pair. With a nod, Scott vanished amongst the lunch crowd.

"Did you see that?" Duncan screeched. Some people sitting at the next table turned to look at them.

Jean glared at Duncan and lowered her voice. "Will you please keep your voice down. People are staring. And no, Duncan, you cannot come to my house to protect me from Scott. I do not need protection from my friend, ok?"

"What if I told you that I have the same project for science and I needed help?" Duncan asked, pouting his lips.

Jean rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"So, I'll take that as a yes, then," Duncan smiled smugly and got up to leave before Jean could say anything.

"Duncan, you can't—"

"Love ya, too, babe," Duncan bid farewell as he walked out of the cafeteria with all the other students. "I'll see you tomorrow," he shouted.

Jean shook her head and sighed. She buried her head in her hands and rubbed her face. This was very bad. How would she explain this to everyone? Even Logan, the institute equivalent of a protector, did not like Duncan. She could feel the dread descending upon her. Jean could already feel this was going to be a very long, dreadful, and unwelcome weekend. Duncan's first visit to a home filled with mutants. Jean laughed; and to think her Friday had started out with such promise.

----------------------------------------------------

"You what?" Logan practically shouted. His stress level had just risen considerably, seeing as he had been having a good day. A good day for Logan consisted of spending time torturing the institute's students with Danger Room sessions and being with Ororo Munroe. Although, he would deny the latter if anyone ever asked him. "Jeannie, you know that none of your friends, with exception to Amanda, are allowed at the institute. That's the golden rule."

Amanda was Kurt's girlfriend, and apparent mutant lover. She knew the entire household was full of mutants, but she could care less. That was why the entire mansion did not mind it when Amanda came to visit. She was one of the more open-minded humans Charles Xavier hoped everyone would be more like, in order for mutants and humans to co-exist.

"I always thought the golden rule was not to piss you off," Jean joked weakly, trying to lighten the mood. Logan did not even smirk. Jean shrank back from his intense gaze.

Jean, Ororo, Hank McCoy, Logan, and Scott were sitting inside Professor Xavier's study. Jean had told them to meet inside. Seeing as how Professor Xavier had gone on a business trip, Logan was put in charge of "student activities" and the mansion.

"Jean, what Logan's _trying_ to say is that non-mutants are not allowed here for a reason," Ororo claimed diplomatically. "There is more to this mansion than just trying to hide who we are. You know that."

Jean knew she was referring to the basement of the mansion, which housed the Danger Room and Cerebro, among other things. Jean sighed. "I know, and for the record, I didn't invite Duncan. He, uh, sorta invited himself."

"I see," Hank inserted, nodding his head and cleaning his glasses on his lab coat. Jean felt bad. Because their resident doctor did not have a holowatch like Kurt Wagner, another blue-furred resident, Hank would have to stay out of sight while Duncan was here. "Well, Jean, I don't mind, really. So long as he keeps his nose out of everything and you try and keep him out of the mansion as much as possible."

Jean nodded. "I promise I'll make sure to keep Duncan in line. You can definitely count on it," she reassured.

Jean turned to Ororo in hopes for approval as well. Ororo just nodded her consent with a small smile on her face. Jean held her breath as she turned to Logan. His expression was stiff and gruff, but this was nothing unusual for Logan. It was the fact that he was receiving looks from Ororo which Jean knew he still did not approve.

After a moment, Logan replied, "Oh, alright. But look here, Red. Any mishaps with that blonde buffoon and you can't keep me from pummeling him to a pulp. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jean concurred, nodding her assent. She did not even bother to defend Duncan when Logan had called him a name. Logan just nodded and motioned for everyone to leave the room. Jean released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sank into the nearest chair.

However, Jean wasn't the only occupant in the room. The adults had all evacuated the office, which left Jean alone with Scott. _Oh, no, Scott,_ Jean thought. He hadn't said a word ever since she had called the meeting. He was still standing near the wall, his jaw locked and his arms crossed. Jean didn't think he had moved at all. Jean waited a few moments, but Scott still stood there. He hadn't even made an attempt to move.

"Scott, please say something," Jean pleaded, finally breaking the silence. Her breath caught when he uncrossed his arms and brought them down to his side. Jean breathed with relief. At least Scott was responding, however small it was. Instead of saying something, however, he clenched and unclenched his fists slowly. Then, Scott moved to the door silently. "Scott, you know I would never invite Duncan over willingly. I had no choice."

Scott stopped abruptly before he reached the door. His back stiffened, but he didn't turn around. Jean wished he could have let a thought slip just to know exactly what he was thinking. But, what the ruby quartz glasses which hid Scott's eyes did not hide his body language. It was something Jean could read easily having known him so long. Without reading his thoughts, Jean knew he was angry. Angry at her or at Duncan, she didn't know, but he was upset, that of which was clear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked quietly.

"I did tell you, Scott," Jean replied calmly. "That's why I called this meeting."

"No, I mean at school," Scott said, still facing the door. "You knew about this all day and you waited until now so you could tell me with everyone else. Why?"

"I just wanted to say it once, I guess," Jean sighed. She didn't exactly know where Scott was going with this, but she would be patient.

"Well, you usually tell me everything first," Scott shrugged.

"Well, this is different," Jean defended.

"Why? Because it's about Duncan?" Scott accused, his voice low. "You didn't think I could handle it?"

"No, of course not, Scott," Jean assured. "That's not the point." She couldn't just blurt that Scott was the true reason Duncan had invited himself over. What was it with guys and protection anyway? Duncan was trying to protect her from something that wasn't there.

"Then what is the point exactly?" Scott questioned tightly. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me alone because you thought I was gonna overreact."

"What? No," Jean said hurriedly. Well, that was mainly the reason. And isn't that what he was doing, overreacting? She rubbed her temples in silent frustration. "It's just, I know how much you don't like Duncan."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure the feeling's mutual," Scott stated sarcastically. Jean opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Scott turned his head slightly so that Jean now saw half his face. He still looked stoic, but at least he was looking at her. Or, at least he was turned to her. In the dim light of Professor Xavier's office, Jean couldn't tell where Scott was looking exactly.

Jean sighed. "Could you at least try to be nice to him?"

"Fine, if it makes you happy," Scott answered shortly.

"It does," Jean smiled slightly. He was upset and yet still willing to be civil to her boyfriend no matter what.

"I just… wish you woulda trusted me," Scott said, so quietly Jean had to strain to hear him. "That woulda been nice. Y'know? Like old times."

For a moment, Jean had nothing to say to that. What did Scott mean by "just like old times"? They were still hanging out and tomorrow they were still working on that science project. Weren't they?

"Scott, I…"

Scott turned back around and opened the door of the study. "I'll see you later, Jean." Without another word, Scott slinked silently through the door and closed it behind him, leaving Jean alone with her thoughts.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:**See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Firstly, I wanna thank **Darc Butterfly**, **Evil lobster girl**, and **Sweet-destiny3 **for reviewing the first chapter. You don't know how much I really appreciated the reviews!! Secondly, another thank-you to those who added this story to their story alert list. I'm really flattered! Although some of you who did add this to the alert list and didn't review, I please ask that you do. It helps me get chapters up faster and really tells me what you think. If there's anything you liked, didn't like, anything, just drop me a line. I'd more than appreciate it. Now, on with the story…

**--------------------------**

**On Thin Ice**

**By: Pinkchick **

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival**

Duncan Matthews had come to the mansion relatively early on a Saturday morning. The ringing of the doorbell at 9am in the morning caused Kurt to teleport upstairs to the students' rooms and announced a possible "Duncan Warning", while Rogue had dubbed the day to be a "Bozo disaster". Most of the students hadn't even been awake. Logan had muttered something in passing about unwanted visitors on his way past the rooms. He had quickly laid down the rules to what all the students were to do while Duncan was over.

1. There would be no power using whatsoever.

2. Kurt was to wear his Holowatch at all times, and Jamie was not to touch anything for fear of multiplying.

3. There would be no practical jokes involving Duncan or anything that would make him at all suspicious.

4. There would be no tour of the mansion.

5. Anyone who did not obey the rules would be punished.

Logan had not gone into detail about the punishment, but by the smirk playing on his face, Jean knew he meant something involving the Danger Room. Everyone had nodded and gulped. Jean and Scott were in the process of setting up their work materials for the science project in the kitchen when Duncan had arrived. Lucky for Jean, she was an early riser, even on a Saturday. She couldn't help but be thankful that the doorbell had saved her from saying anything to Scott.

She had wanted to bring up their conversation again, but hadn't known how to start it. Things were usually so easy with Scott. So, when the doorbell rang, she immediately stood up and announced she would get it. However, she wasn't exactly counting on seeing her boyfriend when she opened the door to the mansion.

"Duncan!" Jean exclaimed, surprised. "You're, uh, early."

"I figured if I was gonna come over, I might as well make a day of it," Duncan replied smoothly. Jean just smiled at him, trying to be as sweet as possible. "Are you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh, of course," Jean moved out of the way and ushered him into the foyer. "Sorry about that. So, uh, did you bring your project materials? Scott and I were just about to get started."

"This early?" Duncan asked, perplexed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked around at the expansive size of the mansion's foyer. He whistled. "Whooh! You never told me this place was so big."

"Yeah, well," Jean stammered uneasily, heading for the kitchen and motioning for Duncan to follow her. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Scott looked up quickly and immediately faltered. Jean couldn't be sure, but it looked as if he had been about to say something to her.

"Duncan," Scott curtly greeted, giving a nod of his head.

"Summers," Duncan nodded back. "Aw, hell! Ya mean to tell me that you got up this early to start on a project?"

Scott looked at Duncan as though he were dumb and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why is that so surprising to you?"

"Cause I figured you'd be up for other reasons," Duncan said, glancing between Scott and Jean. "I mean, it doesn't seem as though anyone else is awake, and…" he trailed off.

"No, Duncan," Scott said tightly, "just a project."

Duncan smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, then, I hope you don't mind if I join you."

Jean immediately cut in before Scott could say anything. She sat down next to Duncan and smiled at the both of them. Duncan grabbed Scott's breakfast and pulled the piece of cardboard Jean and Scott had started working on in front of him. He began munching on the food very loudly. Scott put his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow at Jean. She just shrugged and opened her science book.

Fifteen minutes later, Scott and Duncan were bickering over which information should be placed on the poster board. Jean had gotten bored of them arguing. She got up to wash the dishes so she could get away for five minutes. However, the bickering did not stop.

"Oh for the love of… Duncan, you're not supposed to read the science book," Scott chastised. "If Mr. McKenna wanted us to read directly from the book, he wouldn't have assigned this project."

Duncan ignored Scott. "Yeah, well, he's probably gonna give a grade on being thorough with the info. I wouldn't wanna get a bad grade because you're being stupid."

Scott was going to retort when Logan walked in, his eyebrows raised.

"Is there a problem here, fellas?" Logan asked, eyeing the both of them and almost looking at Duncan disgustingly.

"Uh, no, sir," Duncan immediately responded, shrinking backward. Jean almost laughed, and she could see Scott was amused as well. Duncan would never admit it to Jean or to anyone, but he was scared of Logan. Many times, when Duncan was picking Jean up for a date, Logan would answer the door. The man wasn't one of many words, but just the feral look on Logan's face would scare anyone outside the mansion. Jean didn't think Duncan would want to get on Logan's bad side.

"Scott?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow. They glanced at each other for a moment, as though knowingly exchanging something. It felt strange for Jean, almost as though she was missing something. Fleetingly, she entertained the notion of feeling like Scott and Logan were the telepaths and she wasn't. "You wanna help me set up that lesson with the younger kids?"

Jean narrowed her eyes when Scott jumped up so eagerly and just as quickly regained his composure. "Yeah, sure, Logan." Jean was even more perturbed when Scott mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Logan. She shook her head and glanced at Duncan, who was trying to avoid Logan's gaze as much as possible.

"Scott, aren't we supposed to do our project?" Jean asked sweetly.

"We'll just have to finish it later, Jean," Scott replied, forcing a smile.

Duncan just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. We'll probably get more done without you anyway." He cleared his throat. "Uh, it was nice seeing you again, Mr., uh, Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I wish I could say the same, bub. C'mon, Scott." Logan began to walk out with Scott following closely behind. "Catch ya later, Jeannie." He then nodded towards Duncan. "Bub."

Logan strode from the room. As Scott was also about to leave, Jean intruded telepathically.

_You're not getting away so easily, Scott. You'll owe me later in the day, and you will hang out with Duncan for more than fifteen minutes. _

_Yeah, whatever, Jean. I'll catch up with you later and we'll finish the project. I promise. _

Jean was about to add something more to their mind conversation, but Scott had raised his shields and walked out of the kitchen as well. Jean sighed. So much for attempting to get along. Scott and Duncan couldn't even be in the same room together for a few minutes. There had been so much tension in the room. The tension was mainly coming from Scott.

Jean's mind immediately went back to their conversation the day before in Professor Xavier's office. She went over all the times they'd hung out together and their conversations. Then, her mind roamed over recent events and spending time with Duncan, going out almost every night and almost always feeling as though she were ditching her teammates.

Unfortunately, it was true. Jean had been spending a lot of time with Duncan. She exhaled loudly. Maybe she had been taking everything for granted. This was Jean's last year in high school, and who knew where she would be next year? Jean suddenly felt guilty. What if Scott had set up to work on the project with her so they could have some alone time? She slouched in her chair. It seemed she had ditched Scott for Duncan. Again.

"Jean?" Jean was startled back into reality by Duncan waving his hand in her face. "You ok? You looked zoned out, babe."

"Yeah," Jean answered, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Not about Scott, are you?" Duncan inquired, sounding ready to follow Scott and pummel him if she were to say yes.

"No, Duncan. It wasn't about Scott," Jean lied. She sat up straight in her chair and looked her boyfriend dead in the eye. "Look, Duncan. This has got to stop. I told you already, Scott and I are just friends."

"No vay!" Kurt exclaimed, as he came into the kitchen, his holowatch turned on so he looked normal. Whatever normal was for Kurt, that is. He was smiling widely at Jean, but then turned to Duncan and frowned. "Good morning, Duncan."

"Yeah, morning, uh…" Duncan trailed off.

"Kurt," Jean whispered.

"Right, of course," Duncan smiled stiffly. "Good morning, Kurt."

"Nice to know Jean's giving you pointers," Kurt stated sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Jean gave him an apologetic look, but Kurt just shrugged it off. He headed toward the refrigerator and opened it, searching for some food to fill his large appetite. He finally found what he was looking for and turned around merrily. There was something about the happy look on Kurt's face that Jean didn't like. "So, you vere saying you and Scott are just friends, ja?"

"Yeah, like, sure," Kitty replied sarcastically, her cheeriness making her brown ponytail bounce. "Kurt, that'll happen when, like, Logan decides to ride a tricycle instead of his motorcycle." Kitty stopped talking all of a sudden and looked up to see Duncan, Jean, and Kurt staring at her. Kurt had been mimicking slicing his neck with his hand, Jean was shaking her head, and Duncan had his eyes narrowed. Kitty, at that moment, mirrored a deer caught in headlights. Quickly enough, her demeanor brightened and she gave a big smile.

"Ohhh, hi, Duncan," Kitty greeted cheerily.

"Hi, er, um…." Duncan paused, looking as though he hated concentrating.

Jean rolled her eyes and whispered, "Kitty."

"Kitty." Duncan smiled.

Kitty rolled her eyes as well. "I guess Scott was right about Duncan being a jerk," she muttered to Kurt as she made her way towards one of the cabinets.

"What was that?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow and looking nonplussed and angry at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Kitty replied. Kurt turned around to hide his laugh.

"No, what you were saying earlier."

"It's, uh, just, like, a joke between friends," Kitty quickly answered. Then, she laughed. "Get it: friends! Hah!"

Jean shook her head as Kitty and Kurt laughed at a joke only the two of them understood. She put her head in her hands and glanced at Duncan. Jean didn't think this day could turn out any worse than being teased and annoyed by her own friends when her boyfriend was visiting. Duncan even looked like he was going to say something, but found the laughter to be the end of the conversation.

"You see what I mean, Jean," Duncan leaned in and whispered. "Everyone knows Scott's got a thing for you."

"Oh, for the love of God!" Jean threw her hands up in defeat. "You're impossible. Duncan, I'm not gonna say this again. Scott and I are. Just. Friends. Ok, end of story."

Kitty whispered something to Kurt. He laughed, shook his head and whispered something back while never taking his eyes off Duncan and Jean. Jean rubbed her temples and finally turned to them, her nostrils flaring. "Alright, everybody out. Out! Go take the laughing fest elsewhere, Duncan and I are trying to finish a project."

"Project?" Kurt looked baffled. "Aren't you supposed to be doing that vith Scott?"

"Yeah, like, that's what I heard," Kitty injected.

"Please!" Duncan waved his hand nonchalantly. "Summers ditched us to go help that scary dude. What's his face?" Duncan screwed up his face in concentration. A moment later he gave up. "Aww, crap."

"Logan?" Rogue offered as she headed into the kitchen. Jean only groaned. Now everyone was involved and she wouldn't be able to have any alone time because everyone in the mansion wanted to be up in her love life.

"Whah would Scott do that? He turned me down when Ah asked him fer help because he said he was gonna help Jean," Rogue explained.

"I know," Kitty agreed, taking an apple and biting into it. "That is strange for Scott to ditch Jean."

Jean cleared her throat. They all stopped and stared at her as if just realizing she was there. Jean wanted to say something sarcastic, but bit back her words. Could they not see that she and Duncan were also there? What was going on today?

Kurt tossed Rogue a muffin. Duncan leaned forward. "Do you guys mind? I'd like to spend some alone time with my girl."

Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty glanced at each other and then back at Duncan. A sudden realization dawned on their faces as they shook their heads disappointedly. Scott had obviously ditched Jean because of Duncan. The three of them all finished their food and began to head out, but not before Kurt stopped and turned around.

"Ve'll leave on one condition," Kurt offered, holding up a finger, which was human looking compared to his usual three-fingered hand.

"Kurt, like, what are you doing?" Kitty pressed, sounding panicked and intrigued at the same time.

"Yeah, what's that?" Duncan challenged, his full attention on Kurt.

"Kurt, don't bother," Rogue countered. "Jock boy's too thick-headed to understand anythin' anyway." Duncan looked put off by Rogue's comment and was about to say something, but the glare on Rogue's face shut him up.

"Vell, he'll understand this," Kurt said. "Ve'll leave if you agree to play hockey vith us later."

"Kurt!" Kitty, Rogue, and Jean exclaimed in unison.

"That's it?" Duncan asked, almost as though it was too easy for something to be so simple.

"Ja!" Kurt said simply. "Scott's team versus yours. How bout it?"

"If it's against Summers, I'm in," Duncan agreed, his attention suddenly focused.

Jean sighed, defeated. What was it with men? She wondered why she was even best friends with one at times. Now, she wondered why Duncan had so adamantly agreed to Kurt's challenge. Her blue-furred friend was definitely up to something, that much she knew. Then, a thought occurred to her. Of course, Jean thought. Why else would Duncan be playing with a bunch of people he didn't care for? Duncan was choosing to play because he was going to play against Scott. Jean probed Duncan's mind for a moment, but it was enough. Duncan was trying to prove he was better than Scott. He was trying to prove it to her.

Jean shook her head. She was really on the point of giving up on guys. Duncan apparently didn't understand that girls and guys could just be friends. Everyone suspected something about she and Scott. It was like a conspiracy, especially with Kitty and Kurt. Those two always wanted to know things that were absolutely none of their business. Jean also knew there was nothing Scott felt for her other than friendly feelings. Were there? Kurt's excited voice snapped Jean back to reality.

"So it's settled?" Kurt asked. Duncan nodded.

"Whaddya say, Jean?" Duncan asked. "You've always wanted me to hang out with your friends," he added in a low voice.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jean said, sounding defeated and slouching in her chair.

"This is great!" Kurt exclaimed to Kitty and Rogue as they exited the kitchen.

"Yeah," Rogue said sarcastically, her southern accent sounding more drawled than usual. "We're all jumpin' for joy."

There was silence as they got further and further down the hall. Jean was somewhat relieved that her friends had gone. Maybe now she could try and convince Duncan that playing hockey with her friends wasn't exactly the greatest idea. However, the echoing footsteps down the hall interrupted her when Kitty broke the silence.

"So, like, who's gonna tell Scott?"

Jean slouched even further in her chair.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Conversations

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** First of all, a big thank you to **Slickboy444, Diaz F, beanrox, shield-maiden, Darc Butterfly, **and** Angelyfly06 **for reviewing!! I appreciate the reviews more than you think! I also want to point out that, while I have given Duncan a more human side and reason to visit the mansion, keep in mind that this is still a Jott friendship fic. Just telling you all so there won't be any disappointments or expectations or anything like that. I hope you understand as well. Now that I've got that out of the way, I also wanna thank those of you who added this story to your alerts or as a favorite story. It's more than flattering. Again, thank you. As always, please drop me a review if you liked this chapter, didn't like it, or have any comments to make at all. They are always more than appreciated!! Now, on with the story…

**------------------------------**

**On Thin Ice**

**By: Pinkchick**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 **

**Conversations**

Scott took off his ruby quartz glasses and replaced them with his battle visor. He did this while keeping his eyes closed the entire time. It was probably due to the fact that if he opened his eyes, he could level the entire basement, and probably the mansion, with his optic blasts. When he was satisfied he had on everything he would need for the Danger Room session, Scott slammed his locker door much harsher than usual.

At the moment, he would have been sitting with Jean trying to finish their science project. He wasn't supposed to be getting ready for a training lesson on a Saturday. Then, Duncan had stuck his nose somewhere it should not be and now Scott was feeling his temper rise just at the thought of him. In Jean's mind, Scott probably figured she hoped it would be great for her boyfriend and best friend would be able to get along. In reality, that scenario would never happen. Scott thought Duncan was a jerk, a snob, selfish, air-headed, a show-off, and a lot of other not so nice things he would rather keep to himself.

It wasn't just Duncan being here that had made Scott angry. Lately, he had been feeling as though Jean was spending more time with Duncan than with him. She was barely ever home and they didn't hang out like they used too. Now Scott knew that Duncan was Jean's boyfriend and that she needed to spend time with him, but still. He didn't know anymore. Maybe he was being selfish, or maybe he just felt as though the distance between he and Jean had grown. It didn't help that he had feelings for her; these feelings were not so platonic, either.

Scott sighed and slammed his fist against his locker to release his frustration. It didn't help, so he did it again. Then, Scott rubbed his face with his hands and leaned his head back against the locker door, banging his head against it.

"Ya wanna share yer feelings there, bub?" Logan asked, putting his gloves on and raising an eyebrow at Scott.

Scott immediately stood up straight when he heard Logan's voice and chastised himself on not hearing him enter. Scott finally looked at Logan and found he saw amusement on the older man's face.

"No, not really," Scott shrugged. "It's just… well, I'm just—"

"Pissed off?" Logan finished.

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "exactly."

Logan nodded as he motioned for Scott to follow him. There was silence along the way up to the control room. Logan immediately headed towards the control panel and typed in the code for his simulation. Scott stood next to him and looked down. Logan was training the younger recruits harder these days, feeling they needed in case a situation arose. Scott knew at some point Bobby Drake was going to join them on the X-men. He would replace Evan Daniels, Ororo's nephew and the team's friend, who left them to join the Morlocks underground.

"Ok, team," Logan spoke through the intercom. "I want you to do a warm-up simulation for fifteen minutes, starting right now. Go." With a flick of the finger, Logan turned on the simulation and turned off the intercom. He turned to Scott and seemed as though he was contemplating what to say next.

Scott asked Logan a question before Logan could get a word in. "Did you ever not like one of Storm's guy friends?"

It was an abrupt question and one Scott assumed Logan hadn't expected from him. Logan's mouth opened and closed quickly, no sound exiting it. All of a sudden, Scott felt extremely stupid for even asking the question. What was he thinking? Logan didn't usually respond to anything personal. The only time the students ever registered Logan cared for them was when one of them was hurt or in danger. Personal conversations just were not Logan's thing.

"Forget I asked," Scott said, crossing his arms and turning back to watch the younger mutants in their warm-up.

"'Ro's not exactly the type to have a lot of guy friends," Logan said, breaking his silence. "But the very rare one she's introduced me to… well, saying I was angry with the way he was lookin' at her would be an understatement."

Scott turned and looked at him, surprised he had answered his question. Seeing as how the door was open, Scott tried for another question. "So, say a guy was a jerk and didn't think about anyone but himself. And said guy was dating your best friend. What then?"

"Look, Cyke," Logan sighed. "We all don't like Duncan. In fact, many think he's slime, but who's to say that Jean doesn't really like him. She is dating him, after all. Although I can't see why…."

"Yeah, well," Scott said, running a hand through his brown hair, "he doesn't respect her. Half the time it's all about him, y'know? And I can't help but think he came here for other reasons."

"Other reasons?" Logan inquired, intrigued.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm paranoid, but Duncan hates this entire household, is scared of you, and probably wishes I were nothing but a dead insect on his windshield he can wipe away."

"Scared of me, huh?" Logan rubbed his chin. "Good." He nodded, satisfied. Logan glanced at Scott, who ran a hand through his hair again. His mind was far away, thinking up every possible scenario Duncan could have for getting acquainted with the mansion. It wasn't as though he needed more friends and being here wasn't making anyone happy. Logan's next words brought him back to reality.

"Now, Cyke, what's really bothering ya?" Logan questioned. Down below them, the warm-up session ended, but Logan didn't stop to talk to the students, he just clicked another button and a new session began. Downstairs, the new recruits groaned in protest.

"It's nothing," Scott replied. "Really." He put his hands up in defense when Logan gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I sense jealousy," Logan asserted, smirking knowingly.

Scott twisted his head around so fast, it cracked. "I am _not_ jealous," he said defensively, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, and I don't have claws," Logan laughed wolfishly. Scott sighed, more in annoyance this time than anything. "Look, I've watched you two grow up. Don't even think fer a second that no one knows you think of Jeannie as more than a friend."

"What?" Scott gaped, stunned at Logan's bluntness. "Logan, I don't know where you get your information, but Jean and I _are_ just friends. That's all. Really." Logan smirked, but didn't say anything. Scott didn't even know why he was defending himself. So what if he thought of Jean as more than a friend. The point was that she didn't think of him any other way. Scott sighed.

"If you and Jean are just friends, Scooter, than why is this whole thing with Duncan botherin' ya?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"It's just… I don't know," Scott admitted. "I feel like we're not as close as we used to be, that's all."

Logan didn't say anything, just nodded for Scott to continue. The young mutant ran his hand through his hair again, something that was starting to become a habit. Scott began pacing and only his footsteps could be heard in the quiet of the control room. Finally, he stopped and ran his hands over his face.

"God, maybe I am jealous," Scott clarified. "What kind of person would be jealous of a guy who has a brain the size of a nut?"

Logan shrugged, but had a soft smile on his lips.

"Jeez, I'm losing it." Scott began pacing again. "Jean just spends more time with Duncan these days because he's her boyfriend and I'm just the guy she runs to whenever she gets tired of him."

"Cyke, you know that's not true," Logan asserted. "Kid, will ya stop pacing fer a second and look at me."

Scott abruptly stopped pacing. He glanced up at Logan. The older man gripped Scott's shoulders. "Kid, ya can't beat yerself up like this. Jean doesn't just come to ya when she's sick of Matthews. Yer her best friend, and you know that."

Scott bowed his head for a moment and then looked back up, his head turned slightly to the side. "Logan, she doesn't tell me anything anymore. It's like… I'm not as important as Duncan." Now Scott definitely knew he sounded jealous. All he wanted was some of Jean's time. He was not asking her to stop hanging out with Duncan completely. After all, the football player was her boyfriend, and Scott had no right to intervene. He just wanted some attention every now and then. Once again, Scott's sigh echoed in the control room.

"Cyke, yer important to her," Logan assured, squeezing the teen's shoulders. "She's probably just got a lotta things on her mind."

"Yeah," Scott laughed, "Duncan." Scott paused and leaned his head against the far wall of the control room, banging it once. "Y'know, she didn't even tell me about Duncan inviting himself over until she told everyone else."

"Yer point?" Logan asked, hands leaning against the console. He peered over the console to stare down at the new recruits. They were working well together in trying to overcome the simulation and Bobby was once again showing off. Logan rolled his eyes.

"My point is she didn't tell me earlier," Scott muttered, annoyed. "I had a right to know."

"Ahh, she probably just knew how ya were gonna react so she kept her lips shut," Logan responded.

"Yeah, she said the same thing," Scott relayed, banging his head on the wall again. "This isn't the first time, though."

Logan raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything however, a bamf sound echoed in the control room and Kurt appeared. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he greeted the two men.

"Scott, I've got some news," Kurt intoned.

Scott raised an eyebrow. Kurt was only happy if the news was something having to do with someone else. He knew gossip and nosing around in people's business was Kurt and Kitty's specialty. "Good or bad?" Scott asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Kurt laughed nervously. "Vell, that depends."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurt?" Scott was losing his patience.

"Vell…"

"Get to the point, Elf," Logan growled.

Kurt jumped and the readjusted himself. "Ok, ok, sheesh. Vell, Scott, vhat do you say to a hockey match vith Duncan? His team versus yours, huh?"

Scott stared at Kurt. He did not reply and it was taking time for his friend's words to sink in. Silence permeated the room for seconds that seemed to stretch for hours. Finally, Scott broke his own silence with a sigh. He decided to go with the only optional question. "And what if I say no?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably and apparently found the floor very interesting.

"Kurt?" Scott asked apprehensively.

"Vell, technically you can't say no," Kurt replied, still not looking up. "Because Duncan only agreed to the game if he plays against you."

"Kurt!" Scott protested. "I can't believe you." Scott stopped for a moment to fully swallow what Kurt had just fed him. "Wait, Duncan only agreed to play if he's pitted against me?"

"Ja!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Ve can beat the crap out of him, ja?" Kurt didn't wait for Scott to answer. Instead, he said, "See you in a few hours at the lake, Scott," and disappeared in a puff of brimstone and sulfur.

Scott coughed away the smell and then sighed again. What Scott could not understand was why Duncan would only play if he were playing as well? It was not as though he was Duncan's favorite person. Suddenly, an image of Jean flashed in front of him and Scott understood. It was all about Jean. Somehow, Scott guessed Duncan suspected something of his feelings toward her. Duncan wanted nothing but to prove something to Jean. If so, the hockey game was only going to make it worse.

Logan shook his head in sympathy. "Looks like ya've got yer work cut out fer ya, kid."

Scott just groaned and let his head collide with the wall behind him.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Thin Ice

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfics?

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Sweet-destiny3**! She basically betas my stories and all that jazz! Again, a big thank you goes out to all those who reviewed my last chapter: **Diaz F Slickboy444, Sweet-destiny3, and Angelfly06! **Thanks also to all who added this story to their favorites list!! I appreciate it as always and am sincerely flattered! And again, I ask that if you like this story or have anything to say about it at all, please drop me a comment. It always makes my day and gets my muse going! I will reply to you review, I promise! Now, I know that everyone's been waiting for the hockey game… so, here it is! It's the longest of any chapter so far! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

**---------------------------------**

**On Thin Ice **

**By: Pinkchick**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Thin Ice**

"C'mon, Summers! I know you can do better than that!"

Scott Summers sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that afternoon. Scott had been having a nice day. Well, as nice a day as any could be while Duncan Matthews was present. The brown haired mutant looked around him and the few inches of snow the weatherman had predicted were overlapped by a good 16 inches. Most of the younger mutants sharing Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters were still inside trying to complete another training session with Logan.

After being in the control room with Logan, Scott had gone to the living room to try and get some studying done, only to be met with the sight of Duncan and Jean kissing. Needless to say, he had lost his lunch and retired to his bedroom to study instead. It was unnerving to watch the girl he cared for as more than a friend, locking lips with his worst enemy. Compared to Duncan, Scott would've volunteered to take on the Brotherhood any day. _At least most of them had brains_, Scott thought.

Duncan Matthews. Scott almost spit at his name. Jean's boyfriend was the reason Scott had stopped enjoying the day. Duncan had invited himself over the other day. He had made some stupid excuse over never having met the professor or something or other. Scott felt his temper rise. Duncan didn't care for the professor and obviously wasn't disappointed when he found out that Professor Xavier was out on business. Scott still held firm to the belief that Duncan was here for another different agenda.

He also knew that once Duncan had started the game, captaining his own team, this would be war. He could feel the tension rise. All Duncan was doing was roughly trying to get past Scott and taunting him. It was Scott, Kurt, and Kitty versus Duncan, Jean, and Rogue. Scott took hold of the puck but missed the shot; still, he wasn't down for the count.

"I think we need a break," Scott called. Everyone nodded and began to skate off the ice covered lake.

"Who died and made you king, huh, Summers?" Duncan asked.

Scott raised his eyebrow above his ruby quartz glasses almost amusedly, but ignored Duncan's comment and skated towards his teammates. As Scott skated off the ice, Jean fell in step with him.

"I'm, uh, sorry about Duncan," Jean said. "Y'know, for the way he's acting."

Scott waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Jean. Duncan doesn't bother me."

Jean gave him a smile. Scott smiled back at her and for a second, it seemed he even believed himself about Duncan. That is, until Scott felt a very cold snowball hit him in the back of the head. At first, Scott had thought it to be Kurt Wagner, the blue furry elf, who had thrown the snowball. However, when Scott glared in Kurt's direction, the German boy just shrugged and pointed behind Scott.

Scott turned around slowly and came face to face with a smug-looking Duncan. Scott narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. His temper was coming to a boiling point. If Duncan did one more thing, so help him, he would…. Scott's attention turned to Jean when she started laughing. He gave her a quizzical look, but she wasn't paying any attention. If giving Duncan a chance was so important to Jean, then Scott would try and be civil to his enemy. After all, he did not want to lose Jean as a friend, no matter what his not so friendly feelings were toward her.

"So, Summers," Duncan started.

"Y'know, Duncan, I do have a first name," Scott retorted before Duncan could get a word in.

"Your point being?"

"My point being is you should try and use it sometime," Scott replied through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok, fine," Duncan held up his hands. "There's no reason to get all snippy about it."

At this, Scott rolled his eyes. It did not have much effect over anyone, seeing as Duncan could not actually see his eyes, but it helped. Not for the first time, Scott wondered what Jean even saw in the guy. Duncan was loud, obnoxious, and rude. It did not seem he cared for anyone but himself; yet, Jean liked him for some strange reason.

"Guys, can't you even try and get along for just one afternoon?" Jean asked, exasperated.

"No," came the unison reply.

Jean shook her head in defeat.

"Look, Jean, it's really not my fault. I'm trying to be nice to Su-Scott over here, but he's just unresponsive," Duncan shrugged. "It doesn't look like he even has the brains for having an actual conversation."

"A conversation? With you?" Scott pointed at Duncan and laughed sarcastically. "An animal has more intellect."

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed.

"And no idiot would wear sunglasses in the middle of the wintertime," Duncan sneered. "If you haven't noticed, there's no sun!"

At this point, all of the X-men were paying apt attention to what their leader was going to say next. Everyone in the mansion knew that Scott could not stand Duncan. Everyone also knew that he liked Jean, everyone, except Jean, that is. For a telepath, the X-men thought she would have figured it out by now. Apparently, she was either slow on the uptake, chose to ignore it, or didn't return the feelings. _Besides_, Scott thought, _she has a boyfriend_.

"I've told you before," Scott ground out, "I have an eye condition."

"What exactly is this eye condition anyway?" Duncan asked.

"That's none of your business, Matthews," Scott answered, his jaw set firmly. For a few moments, Scott and Duncan seemed to be having a stare-down.

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other. Kurt made sure Jean wasn't paying any attention to them, then leaned into Kitty and said, "I'll bet that Scott vill punch Duncan's lights out."

"Nah, Scott always, like, keeps his cool," Kitty said. Suddenly her eyes brightened as she continued watching the intense glare between the two older boys. "But, I'll take that bet." She and Kurt shook hands.

Rogue brushed the lone white strip of hair from her face, rolling her eyes at her teammates and friends.

"Ah can't believe you would bet on Scott and Duncan," Rogue whispered. "He's your own teammate."

"So?" Kurt shrugged.

"So, it's wrong, immoral, and unethical," Rogue paused as her two teammates stared at her. "But, since Ah have nothin' ta do, count me in as well."

"Alright!" Kurt exclaimed. "Zis is vhat I'm talking about."

"Shh," Rogue whisper-shouted.

"So, what should we, like, bet about?" Kitty asked giddily.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Jean. She stood in front of them and crossed her arms. "You're not going to bet on Scott and Duncan," Jean said evenly. "This has gone too far."

With that said, Jean walked over to Scott and Duncan, leaving the others gaping behind her. Kurt muttered something about having his fun always ruined, but Jean ignored him. Scott and Duncan were still having a stare-down and were oblivious to anyone around them. They had stood up and looked as though they were about to pummel each other, when Jean stood in front of them.

Immediately, Scott's temper began to disappear. Jean always seemed to be able to calm him down no matter what the situation. Duncan had begun to really get on Scott's nerves. Jean pushed up her hands and placed them in front of each boy.

"That's enough!" Jean said fiercely. Duncan opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Jean's glare. "Can you two just be civil for the rest of the afternoon?"

Scott did not say anything and neither did Duncan. However, Jean continued to glare at them and eventually the two young men shrugged and muttered some incoherent words of agreement. "Good," Jean sounded semi-pleased. "Now, can we please get back to the game?"

"Yeah, whatever, babe," Duncan smiled and winked at Jean. The rest of the team rolled their eyes in disgust as they followed the two onto the ice. Scott walked onto the ice, albeit reluctantly. Truth be told, he would have gone inside, but Jean would be angry with him for not attempting to try and be friends with Duncan. Scott did not want to disappoint Jean. So, he sucked up any hatred he felt for Duncan at the moment and stood in the middle of the frozen lake with the rest of his teammates.

As the puck was set in the middle between Scott and Duncan, Scott could help but feel that it was going to be a very long day. Immediately, Duncan lunged for the puck before Scott could count off to start. Scott didn't have time to get angry, he just set his jaw and raced after Duncan. It wasn't long until he caught up to him. Duncan was nearing the makeshift goal they had set up, but Scott was right on his heels.

"Give it up, Summers," Duncan suggested, glancing behind him only to see Scott come up next to him.

"Not a chance," Scott said, determinedly. With one swift motion, Scott stole the puck from in front of Duncan's stick and turned around to race the other way.

Duncan let out a guttural sound and turned around quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. Scott spared a glance behind him, and sped up. However, before he could land the puck in the goal, Duncan intercepted it in front of him and irrationally flung it to the far end of the lake. Scott didn't pause. He went after the puck, and three fourths of the way there was tripped and shoved simultaneously.

"Whoops," Duncan called melodramatically. "What's the matter, Summers? Didn't see me?"

Scott's head was flung forward causing his glasses to fly off his face and fall to the ground. Instinctively, he shut his eyes quickly and twisted so that he fell onto his side. His skates and legs making a loud thumping noise as he hit the ice. Luckily, his head didn't hit the ice. Immediately, Scott began looking blindly for his glasses. After he found his glasses, Scott vowed to kill Duncan. He didn't care what Jean would do to him afterwards.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Jean practically shouted. "That was not funny. You could've seriously hurt him."

Jean began to skate over to where Scott had finally found his glasses and replaced them. Duncan abruptly stopped her. "No, no," he said, holding out his hand to stop her. "I'll help him."

Jean raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Duncan began skating over to Scott quickly. He abruptly lost his footing and fell close to where Scott was still lying on the ice. Duncan yelped and then began cursing. He stood up quickly and began brushing down his jacket. Just as he did, the ice beneath he and Scott made a cracking noise.

Scott had been sitting half way up, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands resting behind him. His entire body stiffened as he looked around. Scott cursed inwardly. Apparently, he hadn't been paying attention to the fact that where Scott and Duncan were resting was the thin ice section of the lake.

"Oh crap," Scott muttered. He was trying his hardest to stay completely still. Which was something Duncan should've been doing as well. The football player was brushing off his pants and not paying any attention or even offering Scott any help. Any sudden movement or rash action would crack the ice and they would both end up underwater. That wasn't exactly how Scott had pictured the afternoon.

He immediately noticed his friends heading their way. "No, don't."

"What? What is it?" Jean asked cautiously. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine," Scott answered, his eyes still on the thin ice he was sitting on. "It's thin ice. I want the rest of you to get off the ice slowly." 

"But, what about—" Rogue began.

"Don't worry about us, just do it," Scott ordered in his leader voice. Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Jean all did as they were told. Slowly, they skated off the ice, while never keeping their eyes off of Scott and Duncan. Once on the ground they began to take off their skates and reached for their shoes.

Duncan made a slight movement to skate off. Scott saw this and tried not to roll his eyes at Duncan for his sheer stupidity. "Duncan, don't. Move."

"Look, Summers," Duncan lectured, "you may be used to giving orders to your friends, but, I'm not one of them. So, that means I can do whatever the hell I want. Got it?"

"That's all good and dandy, Duncan," Scott said sarcastically, "but, right now I really need you to not move."

Duncan shifted his right leg and began turning away from Scott. The ice cracked further and Scott could see the line stretch toward him and grow larger. Scott was beginning to lose his patience. He breathed in deeply and remembered he had to remain calm in situations such as this. After all, he was trained to do this.

Jean must have seen or heard the ice cracking as well. "Duncan, listen to him." Duncan did not say anything but didn't attempt to make another move either. She then turned to Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. "One of you grab some sort of rope."

They all nodded and Kitty immediately began running into the woods. A rope was still hung on one of the trees. Usually, in better weather, the X-men would take a tire and attach it. Never had they thought that leaving a rope dangling would come in handy one day.

Scott bit his lip. This was worse than he thought. If Duncan wasn't here, Kurt could have easily teleported him off the ice. Though, right then, that was not an option. Scott turned his head around again. _Damn_, Scott thought, _we're not even near the bank of the lake_. The situation was definitely not looking too good.

Duncan stared scathingly at Scott. Great, just what he needed.

"Y'know, this is all your fault, Summers," Duncan pointed an accusatory finger at Scott, who still had not moved a muscle.

"Yeah, I just planned for this to happen," Scott replied sarcastically.

"See, you admit it, too."

"Oh, for the love of—Duncan, I was being sarcastic," Scott explained as though he were talking to a child. Duncan didn't say anything in reply. "You _do_ know what sarcasm is, don't you?"

Duncan flailed his arms wildly, perturbed. "Of _course_ I know what sarcasm is, Summers. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"You sure do make a good show of it," Scott retorted calmly.

"Why I oughta…." Duncan's anger got the better of him and he began charging toward Scott. The ice beneath his feet began cracking and splitting with every movement of his feet.

"Duncan," Scott warned, panicked. "Don't move!"

"Well, I'm sick of taking your orders, Summers," Duncan seethed, getting closer, "I'm sick of you looking at my girl." Scott's eyes widened. So that was why Duncan was here. Well, at least he had been right in that respect. As Duncan edged closer, Scott went against what his mind was telling him and began to back away. "And, I'm especially sick of _you_."

Duncan lunged his hand forward threateningly. "Duncan, no!" Scott yelled. At that moment, the entire sheet of ice made a loud fracturing sound before finally caving in underneath the teens' weight. Their muffled yells were drowned out as the crushing frigid waters swallowed them.

Scott scarcely heard his friends' shouts as he attempted to gasp for air. He tried swimming upwards, but everything was just so heavy. He was just thankful his glasses had not fallen off again. Next to him, Duncan was struggling and Scott moved his hands so he was pushing Duncan upwards toward the surface. The water was freezing cold, but Scott ignored it as he pulled both himself and Duncan to the surface. Scott's lungs took in the air greedily.

Duncan was still kicking and panicking. He unceremoniously shoved Scott's hand off of him as he continued to kick and gasp for air. Scott coughed out the water in his mouth and was grateful when Kitty got near enough to the lake with rope. She tossed it immediately and the two teens struggled to catch it. All of Scott's friends were holding their breaths and losing their patience, he could tell. Scott would have given anything to be inside next to the fireplace instead of freezing his butt off with Duncan, no less. The fates were cruel.

Duncan, in attempt to grab the rope, kept shoving Scott down into the water. The more he struggled, the harder it became for Scott to resurface. The blonde teen was using Scott as a raft of some sort while he got his bearings. Under water, Scott grabbed a hold of Duncan's jacket so he could push himself up. The water seemed to get colder and it was slowing Scott's movements down. Duncan finally grabbed hold of the end of the rope, but before he could steady himself, panic took over and he kicked out harshly with his legs.

Duncan's skate-laden foot collided with the side of Scott's head, cutting his forehead with the blade and causing the brown haired mutant to sink further down into the water; thus, he lost his grip on Duncan's jacket as the other teen was dragged out of the water.

All of a sudden, Scott's body felt so heavy and tired from his efforts of staying afloat. There was nothing to hang onto anymore and the heaviness of his clothes and skates, with the added stiffness of movement, drove Scott's struggles to slow down. It was a burden to even move his hands up to his face to make sure his glasses were securely in place.

The edges of his vision became blurry and his holding his breath was not going to do much good anymore. He chastised himself for not taking in more air when he was on the surface. Scott felt akin to a large boulder, hard to move. In one last attempt to push himself upward, Scott lifted his hands slowly and pushed his feet in that general direction. It didn't seem to do anything. As fatigue plagued his body and his water-filled lungs deprived him of oxygen, he thought about Jean and what she meant to him.

Her smile and vibrant red hair filled his thoughts before everything went black.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a college student attempting NOT to make any money off of this. They don't belong to me, so suing would be a waste of your time!

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, a BIG thank-you to those who reviewed: **Slickboy444, Sweet-destiny3, Diaz F, beanrox and Angelfly06**!! To those who read and don't review – I'm not sure whether you like the story or not. This makes me nervous, so I ask you to comment; a review will only take a moment of your time. And, I'm sorry this chapter took this long to post – I meant to post it earlier, but I was busy reading the last Harry Potter book… hehe!! Now, I need you to know that I'm not a medical student so anything in this chapter pertaining to hypothermia or whatnot, is based on what I've read about it. But, it's pretty accurate, I hope. Anyway, on with the story… I hope you enjoy it!

**-------------------------------**

**On Thin Ice **

**By: Pinkchick**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**The Rescue**

"And pull," Jean ordered. She, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty all heaved and pulled at the rope. With one more pull, Duncan was finally on thicker ice and near enough so they could reach him. Jean dropped the rope and helped pull her boyfriend to the ground. He was shivering, teeth chattering, and face pale. Jean immediately turned to tell one of her friends to get some blankets and an adult, but Kurt was already sprinting toward the mansion. As soon as he was out of sight, Jean heard him bamf. Thankfully, Duncan did not see or hear anything.

"Duncan, you're gonna be alright," Jean assured, giving him a pat on the back. He was soaking wet and they needed to get him warm as soon as possible so that he wouldn't catch hypothermia. Although Jean guessed that his body would be in shock.

"Where's Scott?" Rogue implored, moving closer to the lake, the piece of rope still in her hands. "Didn't he surface with Dumbo over there?"

"Yeah, like, I thought I saw him, too," Kitty said, leaning over the side of the lake.

Duncan did not retort to the usage of Rogue's nickname for him. His teeth were still chattering and he was shivering harshly. His clothes were soaked completely through. Jean knew they had to get him warm, but first they had to get Scott out of the water as well. "He did," Duncan finally answered around his chattering teeth. "B-but he was p-pushed back u-under."

Kitty immediately grabbed the rope, but Jean stopped her. Her face was etched with both concern and worry for her best friend, especially because most of Scott's body heat was sucked into his eyes, making him more vulnerable to the cold. Jean wanted to rub her temples. This could not be happening. "Rogue, do you see any air bubbles?"

"Nope," Rogue replied, fear crossing her features. "Not one."

"Well, then why are we, like, just standing here?" Kitty questioned, her voice rising in pitch. "Scott's probably drowning and we're not even doing anything."

"Why doesn't s-someone j-jump in?" Duncan asked shakily. Jean began removing Duncan's coat and shirt. She took off her own coat and put around Duncan in an attempt to get him warm. The cold bit into her skin immediately after taking the coat off, but Duncan needed it more than she did. It seemed as if she was doing the tasks robotically. Her mind was still on Scott. She was also growing impatient. What was taking Kurt so long anyway?

Jean knew that if Duncan was not there, Kurt could have teleported into the water and quickly gotten Scott out before he went under. Perhaps, if Professor Xavier was there, he would have even been able to wipe Duncan's memory of seeing any of their powers. However, none of those thoughts were meant to be. Jean felt so helpless. Somehow, she wished she could erase a certain memory from someone's mind; unfortunately, however, Professor Xavier had not taught her how to do that yet.

Jean wished she could jump in. However, she was trained all too well to know what the cold water could do to a person. It would certainly do Scott no good to have her just jump in after him. Jean would be the second victim her friends would have to rescue. At this point, Jean was rubbing the sides of Duncan's arms while he kept mumbling some words Jean couldn't quite understand. In any case, she wasn't even paying attention to Duncan. Her eyes were still on the water as though by watching it long enough, Scott would magically reappear.

"If any of us jumps in, we'll probably end up tha same way. And he's probably too heavy for any of us girls to pull out anyhow," Rogue explained, voicing Jean's thoughts aloud. Rogue closed her eyes and reopened them, letting out a harsh breath. "We need Logan."

As if on cue, Logan sprinted onto the scene, running faster than anyone had ever seen him run before. Jean wondered how he could run that fast when his entire bone structure was laced with adamantium. He did not stop to acknowledge any of the teens, only pausing to see the gaping hole in the ice and diving in without a second thought. Storm and Kurt had been running after him and finally stopped next to the lake.

"Kurt told us what happened," Storm said, holding her hand to her chest, her ebony skin shining in the mid-afternoon light. "Goddess, I pray Scott's alright."

Jean nodded numbly. The whole scene was unfolding before her as though she were watching, rather than living it. Scott could not die. He was too young. There were things he still wanted to do, things she needed to say to him after their conversation in the professor's office. He wanted to graduate, go to college, be a good leader. Jean felt guilty about pushing him aside lately. It hadn't occurred to her that she had been doing it, but realized now that maybe she had done it on purpose. Subconsciously, that is. It was never her intention to hurt Scott.

Distantly, Jean heard Storm covering Duncan with a blanket and telling Rogue to take him inside. He would have to change clothes and stay warm until his parents could come and pick him up. Rogue mumbled something about being stuck with the worst job, but at Storm's insistence, she did as she was told. Jean knew she would have to thank Storm later for allowing Rogue to take Duncan inside rather than her. The older woman knew how much it meant to Jean to stay and make sure Scott would be alright.

Jean also knew that Duncan's parents were not going to be too pleased with the fact that their son fell into a freezing lake. Duncan, on the other hand, would not let them give her and her friends too much grief because it was partly his fault. Jean felt her anger boiling, but then realized that now was not the time to become angry with Duncan until she knew something about Scott.

The minutes passed by extremely slowly, or were they seconds? Jean did not know. What she did know is that it felt like an eternity waiting for Logan to surface with Scott. As she gazed into the dark lake waters with no movement, Jean began to lose hope. What if Logan did not find Scott? _What if_…. Jean shook her head quickly, brushing those thoughts out of her head. It was not going to do any good to think such thoughts.

Jean was so immersed in her thoughts she did not notice that Duncan and Rogue were gone, probably inside to get Duncan changed and warmed up. Suddenly, Jean's wait was over when Logan broke the surface of the lake, coughing and sputtering. Heavily, he swam to the bank of the lake with an unconscious Scott in his arms. Storm, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty immediately moved next to them.

"Quick, take 'im," Logan instructed, pushing Scott up. Kurt and Jean gently pulled Scott onto the soft snow, being careful not to jostle him too much. Storm and Kitty then helped Logan out of the water. They then immediately gathered around Scott. The young leader was deathly pale and his lips were tinged a shade of blue. Storm pressed two fingers to the inside of Scott's neck and looked at her watch. They all knew Scott probably had hypothermia and that they should wait at least a minute to see if he had a pulse before doing CPR.

Jean pushed her red hair behind her ears and leaned down to hear if Scott was breathing at all. Fear went through her when she could not hear anything coming from his mouth or nose. Jean also realized that his chest wasn't rising and falling like it should have been. However, she did not jump to conclusions. She knew that she had to be patient in listening just in case he was shallowly and slowly breathing. She listened for a few more moments, seeming to last a life time. Jean looked up at Logan, who had grabbed the blankets Storm had been carrying and began wrapping them around Scott's neck and head.

"Logan, he's not breathing," Jean informed him panicked, her hands already on Scott's cold chin. Calm, she had to stay calm.

"Then ya know what ta do, Jeannie," Logan responded.

Without saying a word, Jean nodded and tilted Scott's head back gently, closing his nose and placing her mouth firmly on top of his. She breathed two breaths into his mouth and let go of his nose. She repeated the process, but there was still no response. She abruptly stopped when Storm whispered that she couldn't find a pulse.

"Alright, Cyke," Logan opened Scott's jacket, "we're gonna have ta do this the hard way. Storm, stay at his head and neck and make sure they don't move. Jean, I need you to breathe for him, ok? Kitty, Kurt, give me some space."

Kitty and Kurt did as they were told and backed up slightly, still hovering though. Jean counted Logan's compressions robotically. Fifteen compressions and then she began breathing into Scott's mouth again. The process was repeated three times, with Logan doing the chest compressions and Jean doing the breathing.

"C'mon, kid, c'mon!" Logan pleaded, pushing his chest down. "Don't do this, Cyke. Stay with us."

Jean closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them, it would all be a dream. She opened her eyes again only to be forced to breathe into Scott's limp form. His face was along a pale blue tinge. Everything was silent, and she would do her duties methodically when Logan paused from the compressions. Jean's head was pounding from the deafening silence. She quickly tried to scan Scott's mind, but there was nothing.

_C'mon, Scott. Please, don't die on me now_, Jean thought. _We need you. _I_ need you._

As though hearing her mental thoughts, Scott gasped in air, then just as quickly turned his head to the side and heaved out the water congesting his lungs. Jean practically shouted in relief, releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. However, her relief did not last very long when Scott remained motionless and his color did not change. Storm now placed the blankets' warmth onto Scott's chest and underneath his arms.

"Logan, we need to get him out of these clothes," Storm informed him calmly, yet there was alarm on her face when she also noticed Scott didn't wake up.

"Right," Logan agreed. "Kurt, help me at his legs, we need to keep the movement to a minimum. C'mon."

It was as though time had slowed down for Jean. All she could see were Scott's extremities shivering from the cold. His wet brown hair, now a darker color, was clinging to his forehead. Jean thought he had never looked so physically weak in all the time she had known him. Scott's clothing almost looked like a second skin and it scared Jean to see how pale and ashen he looked.

Jean watched as Logan, with Kurt lifting Scott's legs, slowly and gently lifted Scott off of the ground. Jean had never seen Logan use so much care as he made sure the blanket was still wrapped around Scott. With Logan cradling the shivering teen, he nodded to Kurt and, within a moment, they teleported to the infirmary.

_**To be continued… **_


	6. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue!

**Author's Note:** I feel like I've been slacking off. I thought I'd get this chapter up sooner, but some stuff came up this week. For one, I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled. So, I've been stuck in the house feeling sore and lazy. That aside, I'm very happy at the response the last chapter got. I wasn't expecting that many reviews, so they definitely made my day a whole lot better!! With that said, a BIG thanks to those who reviewed: **demitasse 007, Slickboy444, Sweet-destiny3, CykePhoenixSummers, Angelfly06, Diaz F, and Adit W!! **I appreciate it!! Hopefully, you'll all still drop me a review at the end… but most importantly, enjoy reading the chapter!

**----------------------------**

**On Thin Ice **

**By: Pinkchick**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**The Aftermath**

After what seemed like forever, Jean walked back into the mansion. Duncan's parents had come to pick him up after Storm had called them and explained to them what had happened. Duncan's parents seemed speechless when they had arrived. Their son had changed into drier clothing. Scott's clothing, in fact. Jean shook her head at the irony. So, Duncan had gone home wearing Scott's clothing and a few extra blankets. He did not say anything to Jean when he left. Duncan only gave her a guilty look and fled the scene muttering something she could not hear.

Duncan was the least of Jean's worries. It was not as though she did not care for her boyfriend, but Scott suffered more extensively than Duncan did. She would definitely deal with Duncan later, however. As Jean entered her home, a group of the younger mutants barraged her with questions pertaining to what happened. They also kept asking if Scott was going to be alright. Jean rubbed her temples and tried to pry the teens away from her. She did not have time to answer questions. She needed to go down and see Scott.

"It's a long story," Jean heard herself saying. "And as for Scott… I don't know anything yet. I was just going down to see him."

With that said, she pushed past her friends and housemates. Jean quickly walked to the elevator that led to the mansion's secret downstairs corridors. The ride down felt like forever until the doors opened and she was met with metallic walls. Jean immediately turned in the direction of the infirmary. As she approached, the sound of low voices filled her ears.

Jean finally reached the entrance to the infirmary and almost cursed out loud. The doors were sealed shut. So, she turned her attention to the rest of her teammates who were pacing the corridors. Jean bit her lip. At the moment, the events of the day were still running through her head and she couldn't shake the fact that something was wrong. It was not until she sat down and leaned her head against the wall that fatigue overwhelmed her.

"Any news yet?" Jean asked tentatively. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue were startled by Jean's voice, as though just realizing she was there.

The three of them had been pacing the corridors of the basement. Kurt, having returned to his normal-looking self, was whipping his tail around nervously. Kitty was muttering, "Oh my God, oh my God," over and over again while biting her nails frantically. Rogue seemed the calmest, although she kept toying with her only strand of white hair.

"Nothin'," Rogue replied, gazing back at the closed infirmary doors. "They've been in there for a while."

Jean nodded mutely, sighed and slumped down onto the floor next to the other three. She leaned her head against the cool metallic wall behind her and closed her eyes. This was not exactly how she had pictured her weekend. All she had wanted was for Duncan and Scott to try and get along. Apparently, that was asking too much. Jean did not know how long she and her friends were sitting in silence. It could have been a few minutes or more. Jean glanced down at her watch and realized they had been sitting there for more than two hours.

Jean realized she could no longer take this sitting down. She needed to get up, stretch her limbs. As she looked at her watch again, the shock of what had happened began to wear off and panic began to set in. She started pacing with everyone else, running her hands through her hair.

"They're taking _way _too long in there," Jean stated nervously, glancing at the doors. "I mean, what if something's wrong? They can't just leave us out here waiting! They can't."

"Jean's, like, right," Kitty added, "Why are they taking so long? It shouldn't take this long. Should it?" She glanced questioningly at her friends.

"No, it—it shouldn't," Jean stammered. She rubbed her temples and, giving up on pacing, slumped to the floor. She rested her head once again against the cool wall and banged it once. The friends sat in silence once more.

"This is all my fault," a voice piped up quietly.

Jean whipped her head to stare at the owner of the voice. Kurt's blue tail was swishing back and forth behind him. Now that Duncan had gone, it was once again safe for him to look like his natural self. Jean shook her head in confusion.

"No, it's not," Rogue assured Kurt. "No one knew this was gonna happen. So, it's no one's fault." Rogue paused and her lips twitched. "Except for Duncan's, that is."

"I guess… but still," Kurt said, his voice sounding far away.

"Well, maybe if we had, like, gotten him out in time…" Kitty's voice trailed off, her gaze permanently transfixed with the floor.

"This is ridiculous," Rogue interjected. Kurt and Kitty turned their faces toward her. Jean, however, kept her gaze locked on anything but her friends. She feared if they saw her face they would all see the guilty look upon it. "It was no one's fault. If Duncan had actually listened, then maybe we wouldn't even be down here." She glanced at Jean and added, "No offense, Jean."

"None taken," Jean heard herself saying. It was strange hearing her voice as though it was coming from far away. "But, I know you all know it was my fault." Jean laughed humorlessly, the sound bouncing off the metallic walls. "Even _I _know that it was my fault."

"What is this?" Rogue asked, undeterred by everyone's downward sloping attitudes. "Pass the blaming torch?"

"No, it's just… God," Jean rubbed her face in frustration and looked down at the floor, speaking to it as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. It was better than looking into the faces of her teammates and friends. "If Duncan hadn't come here to begin with, none of this would've happened."

"Ja, but you didn't know, Jean," Kurt commented gently. "Besides, you said he invited himself. You're not to blame for that."

"Well, then I guess I didn't try hard enough to un-invite him, did I?" Jean asked rhetorically. Her voice sounded so flat, so distant, so hollow.

"Jean…" Rogue trailed off, holding up her hands. Jean just shook her head, pulled up her legs, and let her head rest on her knees. She was too engulfed in her own self-loathing to even want to listen to what Rogue had to say.

She didn't want to hear her friends tell her it was not her fault. In Jean's mind it was perfectly clear that it was no one's fault but her own. She was the one who let Duncan come over. Jean bowed her head in shame. She had even forced Scott to try and get along with him. What happened? Scott ended up beneath the lake and not on top of it. All she had wanted was for her boyfriend and best friend to get along. Now everything was a complete mess and her best friend had almost died because of her.

Abruptly, the silence and Jean's thoughts were interrupted by the swishing sound of doors opening.

Jean immediately opened her eyes and stood up, her eyes focusing on Logan, and Storm. The doors shut behind them so quickly, Jean did not have time to get a look at Scott. All of a sudden, Jean's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She realized she did not want to know about Scott's condition for fear of hearing something she could not bear.

The two instructors were silent for a few moments as though contemplating what they were going to say. They were spared being the bearers of any news when Doctor Hank McCoy, white coat and all, came out of the infirmary. Jean gulped. She didn't like the look on their faces. She felt like she was trapped in a room and the world was closing in on her. Suddenly, the thickness of the silence was too much and she opened her mouth.

"How is he?" Jean inquired, her voice higher than usual.

Dr. McCoy sighed and took the glasses off of his blue furred face, rubbing his nose.

"Well, the good news is that he is alive and finally warm," Dr. McCoy reassured, placing his glasses back onto his face.

Jean bit her lip, backing into the wall. She wanted to ask what the bad news was but her mouth felt dry and feared her voice would betray her should she try and say anything. Thankfully, Kitty's mouth was still functioning properly.

"And the bad news?" she asked, her usually bouncing brown ponytail now at a standstill.

Dr. McCoy sighed again. Storm placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as Logan stepped forward, his arms crossed. Jean noticed he had dried up since the last time she saw him, wearing a new set of clothes. Thankfully, Logan had a regenerating ability, yielding him against any sickness or infliction. If not for his mutant ability, he would probably be occupying the bed next to Scott.

"Because Cyke's beams take most of his body heat, he lost heat quicker when he was in the water," Logan explained. "It took us a lot longer to get him warm, and he's still unconscious, thanks to his concussion."

"Concussion?" Jean immediately questioned. She did not recall him ever hitting his head when he fell in.

Logan snorted humorlessly. "Looks like Duncan laid a good one on Cyke's head with his skates."

Inside, Jean was seething. That is what probably threw Scott back underwater. When she got her hands on Duncan, she would try and teach him what real panic was.

Logan took a deep breath before continuing. "That's not what we're worried about right now, though." He paused and turned to Storm. The white-haired weather witch nodded.

"Scott has a high fever now due to an infection in his lungs," Storm continued.

"Why does he have an infection?" Rogue asked. "Didn't we get him out in tahme?"

"Well, although CPR did get some water out of his lungs," Storm explained calmly, "his lungs were still congested."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Jean asked. No one responded quickly enough for Jean's liking. "He's gonna be ok, right?"

"We don't know yet, Jean," Dr. McCoy looked apologetic. "I can't say anything with reassurance until his fever breaks. For now, all we can do is wait."

"Wait!" Jean clenched her jaw. "Dr. McCoy, you're a doctor. There has to be something you can do. Please… anything." Jean was close to tears, but held them back. She did not need this. Breaking down in front of everyone was not going to help Scott.

Everyone was now looking at her sympathetically. Jean hated feeling helpless, especially in front of everyone she cared about. She looked up at everyone, her eyes shining, but she quickly blinked the wetness in her eyes away. She had to stay strong. If not for herself, then for Scott.

"I'm sorry, Jean," Dr. McCoy apologized regretfully.

Jean just nodded silently and turned away, her eyes glistening.

"Can we at least see him?" Kitty asked hopefully.

Dr. McCoy placed his hand on his chin in thought. Everyone was waiting for his answer expectantly. After a moment, he finally answered, "Yes, but only for a few minutes."

Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue smiled as they followed their three instructors through the doors of the infirmary. Jean did not dare look inside. All she heard when the doors swished open was the slow, rhythmic beating of the heart monitor. Storm was the last of the group to go back into the infirmary. She turned around and faced the younger mutant.

"Jean, are you not coming?" Storm asked, eyeing her calmly.

"Oh, um, in a second, Storm," Jean stammered pathetically. Storm gazed at her with sincerity in her eyes, nodded her head, and walked back into the infirmary. The doors closed behind the white haired mutant. All Jean did was stare at the metallic doors. After a moment of contemplation, she took a step towards the doors. Then, she took a step back.

Jean contemplated all the ways she had failed Scott in the past few hours. He probably wouldn't even want to speak with her anymore. She felt like the events of the last few hours would overwhelm her and suffocate her. She didn't know if she could handle seeing Scott lying in that bed. All of a sudden, her eyes welled up again and two tears slipped unbidden from her eyes. Jean bit her lip.

Slowly, Jean moved away from the door. She just could not do it. She could not move her body to get beyond the doors to Scott. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of guilt and remorse devoured her and she turned away from the doors completely. Jean began walking away while her mind was telling her to stay. She ignored those thoughts and just kept walking. Jean walked away from the infirmary doors, and, most importantly, away from Scott.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Comeuppance

**Disclaimer:** I am making absolutely no money off of this. I own nothing but the clothes on my back.

**Author's Note:** First off, a HUGE thank you, as always, to those who reviewed: **Sweet-destiny3, Slickboy444, CykePhoenixSummers, demitasse 007, Diaz F, and Angelfly06. **Once again, it is most appreciated and they make my day as usual!! I also wanna point out that the second scene in this chapter was not originally planned. But, since all of you wanted to see Duncan get what was coming to him, I added it in. So, I hope you enjoy that little extra tidbit! I pray you all continue to leave me your thoughts on what you liked and didn't like. Most of all, however, enjoy this chapter!

**----------------------------**

**On Thin Ice **

**By: Pinkchick**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Comeuppance **

"His fever's finally broken."

"Thank the Goddess."

"I think that's the last of the infection, but I'll still have to keep him here for observation."

The voices sounded so far away as Scott's groggy mind tried to place the sounds. His head swam and his muscles weren't cooperating with him. Scott was struggling to get his eyes open, something his body was protesting heavily to. Everything in his body seemed to ache. The voices had quieted and the only thing he could hear was a beeping sound and his shallow breathing. Scott tried to move his head, his fingers, anything to tell the voices that he was awake. Scott's body still protested, however. After a few moments, he managed a groan, and almost cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

"I think he's waking up," a gruff voice claimed.

"Scott?" a feminine voice asked, placing a warm hand on his forehead.

Scott groaned again and finally managed to pry open his eyes and immediately regretted it. He closed his eyes against the light of the room. Glasses or no glasses, the light made his head pound. Blinking a few times, Scott's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He really wished he hadn't opened his eyes. He closed them quickly again, blocking out the harsh light.

"Jean?" Scott whispered hoarsely. Someone was holding his hand, and it was definitely feminine.

"No, it's Storm, Scott," Storm answered, a sound of regret in her voice.

The fact that Jean had not announced her presence made him more aware of his surroundings and tried opening his eyes again. Scott kept them open the third time.

"Easy does it, Cyke," Logan said.

"Why am I here?" Scott croaked weakly. His mouth felt like a cotton ball had been placed in it. Storm offered him a glass of water and he gratefully took it, downing it greedily and handing the cup back.

"You, uh, had an accident, I'm afraid," Dr. McCoy responded.

"And scared the hell out of us as well," Logan inserted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Suddenly images of the lake and he and Duncan falling in surfaced. Scott shook his head, remembering everything that had happened. He conceded shaking his head was not a good idea as he closed his eyes to stop everything spinning.

"Sorry," Scott apologized.

"Yeah, just don't do it again," Logan said finally smiling. Scott smiled back weakly.

"What Logan is trying to say is you had us worried, but we are glad you are alright," Storm translated, a smile on her face. Logan just grunted.

Scott cleared his throat. "Is Duncan ok?" He couldn't help asking. Duncan was not Scott's favorite person in the world, but he needed to know if he was alright. Just because he didn't like the guy did not mean he wanted him to be hurt in any way.

"Monkey brains'll be fine," Logan assured.

"Logan!" Storm admonished.

Scott started smiling, but ended up yawning instead. All of a sudden, fatigue plagued his body. He felt so tired and didn't think he could keep his eyes open anymore. Briefly, he wondered where Jean was. He had expected her to be there when he woke up but realized that maybe she was tending to Duncan or something. Suddenly, Scott felt very alone in the cold infirmary. Dr. McCoy, however, must have noticed his yawn.

"Alright, Scott, we'll leave you to get some rest," Dr. McCoy said, then added, "It's good to have you back."

He did not say anything, just nodded. Logan and Dr. McCoy walked away looking relieved. Storm stayed behind a little while she adjusted Scott's pillows tenderly.

"If you need anything, Scott, just ask," Storm said, finishing with the pillows.

"I will. Thanks, Storm," Scott said, settling himself comfortably on the pillows. Storm kissed the top of his head, made sure he was comfortable, and left him to his thoughts.

Scott closed his eyes and willed sleep to come, but there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. It was the fact that Jean was not there with him in the infirmary. Maybe he was losing his memory, but Scott had always remembered that when he woke up in the infirmary Jean would be there. Unless, of course, she was somewhere else. Maybe she was out of the house. Scott glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him and it read 8:10. It was 8:10 in the morning, which meant the chances of Jean being outside of the house weren't very high.

Scott's mind kept trying to come up with excuses as to why Jean was not there. _God, Summers_, Scott rubbed his face in frustration, _you're so self centered. Jean doesn't have to wait on your hand and foot all the time. She had other things to do, other priorities…. Like Duncan._

That was when Scott realized that Jean probably was with Duncan. Scott became momentarily jealous at the fact that she would rather be with Matthews than with him. He calmed down, however, when he realized that he was jumping to conclusions. After all, assumptions never got anyone anywhere. Besides, what if Duncan had been in worse condition than Scott when they got him out of the water? _No_, Scott shook his head, _they got Duncan outta the water before me_.

He slunk back into his pillow, feeling tired all of a sudden. The events of the day before began fading away when he closed his eyes. Even though fatigue was plaguing him, he could not get the thought of Jean tending to Duncan out of his head. It was almost like the image was mocking him. The image haunted him as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had not really felt like going to school on Monday morning. She had just wanted to crawl back under the covers. Unfortunately for Jean, staying in bed had not been an option. She was now on drop-off and pick-up duty while Scott was recovering. School was as loud and busy as ever. She had been trying to find Duncan all day to give her a piece of her mind, but she had not seen him all day. It was unfortunate for her, lucky for him.

It was the end of the day and Jean was exhausted. She pulled the books she would need to do her homework from her locker and then closed it harshly. She stuffed the books into her backpack and then leaned against her locker, letting it take most of the weight off of her feet. Jean closed her eyes, wishing for once that she had Kurt's powers and could just teleport home. It was when she opened her eyes and stood up correctly that she heard it.

"And Scott pushed you?" a sweet voiced asked.

"He sure did," Duncan said, sounding betrayed. "Of course, he wouldn't listen and we both ended up in the water."

"Oh, you poor thing," the sweet voice continued. "What happened then?"

"Well, I obviously ended up rescuing the both of us," Duncan explained falsely, flailing his hands in the air. "Probably wounded Summers's pride, cause he didn't even show his face today." The few people listening to Duncan's story laughed.

Jean narrowed her eyes. She could feel her anger boiling through her veins, rising slowly to the surface. Of all the things Duncan had pulled the years she had known him, this had to be the lowest. Jean could not believe Duncan was telling his friends the story about what happened on Saturday. And it was all wrong. All of it. He was twisting the whole story to make himself seem like the hero, when in fact he had started the whole thing.

Jean was furious. Duncan was still laughing with his friends, laughing at Scott and at her friends. Jean felt like she had been hit in the stomach and all the air was being knocked from her. Each time Duncan or any of his friends laughed, Jean felt as though they were taunting her to her face. She clenched and unclenched her fists, finally balling them into a fisted position. Before she knew what she was doing, Jean was walking over to Duncan and his group of friends.

When Jean was near enough, Duncan stopped talking and turned around. He practically jumped back. Jean's expression was seething and full of anger. She knew she would not be held liable for what she was about to do.

"Hey, babe," Duncan started, "I was just tell—"

Jean grabbed Duncan's jacket with both hands and flung him against the lockers with such force that they rattled. Duncan backed his head up, but only succeeded in banging his head against the lockers. Her eyes were still narrowed. Duncan looked like a deer caught in headlights and could have sworn she saw fear flash in his eyes.

"You filthy, pathetic excuse for a human being," Jean spat, squeezing Duncan's jacket tighter and moving closer to his face. "How _dare _you twist the story up so that it suits you?"

"I—I was just—"

"Just what?" Jean asked rhetorically, her voice laced with anger and frustration. "Just playing the hero? How _dare _you invite yourself over and then _insult—my—friends_?"

"I was only—"

"_You're_ the one who wouldn't listen when Scott told you not to move," Jean ranted, her voice rising in pitch. "_You're _the one who practically jumped him and caused the both of you to fall in. _You're _the one who panicked and pushed him under. Can't you see, Duncan? It—was—all—_you_!"

"No, no it wasn't," Duncan replied defensively. Jean narrowed her eyes and gave him the once-over.

"No?" Jean slammed him so that Duncan's head hit one of the lockers behind him. "Don't _lie_ to me, Duncan. I saw what happened. I was there. Don't. Lie."

"I—I'm not," Duncan stammered.

"Duncan," Jean braved, "You're a pig! I can't believe you'd say stuff like that to your friends as soon as I have my back turned. I guess I'm _so _lucky to have a boyfriend like you, huh?"

"What? 'Course you are," Duncan snorted, but immediately glanced a look at Jean's infuriated expression and stopped. "Look, Jean, I—I didn't mean anything by it. Really, I didn't. I was just—"

"Just what, Duncan?" Jean countered, cutting him off once more. "Showing off? Pretending to be something you're not? Well, I'll tell you what you are: pathetic, that's what! Pathetic and as low-lying as the dirt beneath me."

Duncan looked shocked. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for water. He chanced a glance around, with difficulty, as Jean still had him by his jacket and was practically hoisted it up near his throat. People had begun to gather around to watch, not having to worry about being late to class now that school was out for the day. Jean knew that the worst thing for Duncan was bad publicity, but that was exactly what she was aiming for. Jean could hear people muttering and whispering around her, but she ignored them all.

Off to the side, however, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt had made their way to the front of the crowded hallway. Each of them held their breath, not knowing what Jean's next move would be.

"Ten bucks says she'll punch him," Kurt said, sounding afraid and amused at the same time.

"Kurt! Jean's, like, our friend. We should be breaking this up, not, like, encouraging it," Kitty said, sounding horrified Kurt would even suggest such a bet. "But," she countered, "since I'm broke, you're on."

They shook hands on it while Rogue looked on, rolling her eyes. "Ah'm not even gunna bother." She turned her attention back to Jean and what she was now saying to Duncan.

"Don't you _ever _talk about my friends like that again," Jean scolded harshly. "Don't act like Scott is beneath you while you play hero. And don't _ever again _show your face at my house! Got it?" Duncan nodded timidly, afraid to say anything else. "Good."

"Go, Jean!" Rogue saluted, while Kitty and Kurt clapped, looking somewhat miffed they did not get any money out of their bet. Jean almost rolled her eyes, but held back.

Satisfied, Jean released Duncan. He immediately jumped back from her, looking embarrassed. She was about to turn when she paused. Narrowing her eyes, she spat, "Oh, and we are _so_ through!"

Duncan just gaped after her, spluttering. Everyone else around her just widened their eyes in shock and surprise. Jean just adjusted her backpack and turned on her heel, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The crowd of students dispersed, talking and muttering about what had just happened between the football star and his girlfriend.

Jean ignored them once more. She knew they would talk. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue followed her outside and to her car. By the time Jean got there, she suddenly felt bad about what she had just done. On one hand, Duncan had deserved it. On the other, Jean was supposed to be the bigger person. When she got into her car and turned it on, she sighed and leaned her head back against the seat.

The silence was suddenly broken by her friends, who could no longer contain their excitement.

"Well, Ah'd say that Jerk Boy fahnally got what was comin' to him," Rogue said, sounding slightly amused.

"Like, definitely," Kitty agreed enthusiastically.

"Ja!" Kurt nodded quickly.

Jean covered her face with her hands, sinking into her seat. "Yeah, well, I think I got a little carried away."

"Nah, definitely not," Kurt assured her, patting her shoulder.

Jean glanced into the rearview mirror and smiled at him. "But, it did feel good."

"It looked good as well," Rogue said, half smiling.

"At least you, like, got it off your chest," Kitty put in thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess," Jean said, her brain going into overdrive about what she should and should not have done. In the end, she figured the confrontation with Duncan did her more good in the end. She felt less angry than she had before. Putting the car in drive, she and her friends set off to the only place they really called home. After all, it had been a long day.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Advice

**Disclaimer:** They belong to someone else… I do this for entertainment, even if I don't get paid.

**Author's Note:** Thank-yous to those who took the time to review… I am in your debt: **demitasse 007, Sweet-destiny3, Slickboy444, and Diaz F. **To those who read and don't review, well, it's just a shame that I'll never know what you really think about my story. I'm glad you all liked Duncan getting chewed out! It was fun writing that scene. And I promise the next chapter will be longer! Reviews are always welcome! This is the chapter before the last, so I hope you enjoy it!

**----------------------------**

**On Thin Ice**

**By: Pinkchick**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 8 **

**Advice**

Jean sat in the dining room, her project materials spread in front of her. She had been working on the project for two days now and she wanted everything to be perfect. Jean found the glue bottle next to her and put some on the back of a piece of paper. She glued it onto the poster board and drew back, sighing. True as it was that she had been working on the project for two days, she was nowhere near finished, and it was due on Friday. Jean did not want to disappoint Scott again.

For a spare moment, she thought about what Scott would think. Jean honestly did not know if he would be happy or sad with the fact that she was finishing the project by herself. She loudly sighed again and sank back into her chair.

Jean's head turned in the direction of the door opening. Storm came through the door with a note in her hand. She raised her eyebrows when she took a glance at the project that lay littering the dining room table.

"I see you have been busy," Storm commented, eyeing the objects on the table.

Jean sighed again and stopped working, looking up at Storm. "Yeah, I guess I have."

Storm nodded and handed her the note. Jean took the note from her, but did not open it. She knew good and well from whom the note was. The day after the incident, Jean had called Duncan's house to check up on him. However, after that, Duncan would not stop calling. He had become even more aggressive with the phone after Jean had broken up with him in front of everyone. He still refused to apologize for anything, trying to forget the whole thing ever happened. Although, Jean guessed, that was partly out of embarrassment on Duncan's part. Since then, however, she had told everyone in the mansion to take messages. In a fit of annoyance, Jean crumpled the piece of paper and thrust it across the table. She crossed her arms, satisfied.

"Scott's been asking about you," Storm said, her voice completely calm and her blue gaze intense.

"He has?" Jean asked, sounding eager to know everything. After a moment, she cleared her throat and said, "So?" She was pretending to be nonchalant in front of Storm, but she knew the ebony-skinned woman would not believe her. How could Jean expect her to when she did not even believe herself?

"Nothing," Storm said, "I just thought you, of all people, should know."

There was a moment of silence between the two women. Jean looked down at the table and began fiddling with the tablecloth. "So, um, how is he anyway?"

Storm eyed her carefully and sat down next to the redhead. "He's much better. In fact, he was adamantly fighting to leave the infirmary, but Hank would hear none of it, of course."

Jean looked up and actually smiled. That definitely sounded like Scott. He was probably completely bored and ready to leave the infirmary as soon as humanly possible. Her smile disappeared, however, when her guilty thoughts claimed her mind again. She realized Scott was trying to leave the infirmary, but she was the one who had put him there.

"I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you, Jean," Storm added, placing her hands on the table in front of her.

"No, he wouldn't," Jean stated thickly. "He probably wouldn't even wanna talk to me after what happened." Jean ran a hand through her hair and tried to focus on anything but Storm's eyes.

"How could you say that, Jean?" Storm questioned, not surprised by the younger girl's attitude. "Did you know you were the first person he asked for when he woke up?"

Jean glanced at Storm, startled. She swallowed the lump in her throat heavily. At first, she did not want to believe Storm, but then realized that the African woman would not lie to her about something like that.

"No," Jean replied, feeling small all of a sudden, "I didn't."

With motherly gentleness, Storm lifted Jean's chin and forced the younger girl to look at her. "My child, you cannot blame yourself for something you had no control over. Scott would not blame you as well," she added.

"I don't know about that," Jean said uncertainly.

"Well, why don't you go down and ask him," Storm calmly pleaded. "He's lonely, Jean. He thinks you do not want to visit him at all."

"What?" Jean asked, panicked to think Scott would even think something like that. "Did he say that?"

"No," Storm admitted truthfully, "but I can tell. You have not visited him once since the accident, Jean. He is just lonely. That is all."

"It's not that I don't wanna visit him, it's just that I can't," Jean said, sighing. She could not believe that Scott would think that way after all their years as friends. "I am gonna visit him, Storm. I really am," she confided. "I just… I just need some time, that's all."

"He thinks that I don't trust him anymore," Jean blurted. She had to tell someone, it might as well be Storm. That conversation back in Professor Xavier's office was still bothering her. She had not been able to talk to Scott about it since that day because of Duncan's intrusion. "I don't know, maybe he's right. I mean, I knew he was gonna overreact to Duncan coming here, but…"

"Perhaps there is another reason he said that," Storm pondered aloud, listening intently to Jean. "Does he feel like that about Duncan only?"

"I guess," Jean shrugged. "I mean, do you think that we don't hang out as much?"

"To be honest, lately it has seemed that way," Storm replied. "Do you believe so?"

"I guess I had been giving Duncan too much attention," Jean claimed. "But, I didn't do it on purpose. I never meant to push Scott away."

"I understand, Jean," Storm assured, getting up. "Know that Scott does not." She pushed in her chair and gently stroked Jean's hair. "Remember that."

"Storm?" Jean stopped the woman before she could open the door to leave. "I, uh, thanks. For the advice, I mean."

"Anytime, Jean," Storm said, smiling, "anytime. I'll be making some dinner to send down for Scott. Would you like to take it down?"

Jean bit her lip. She knew full and well what Storm was trying to do. She was trying to force Jean down to the infirmary so that she could visit and talk with Scott. Jean, however, still was not so keen on the idea. She still did not know if she was ready to face Scott and all that had happened. While Storm had made her feel a little better about the situation, Jean still felt a bit guilty and at fault. She was not yet ready to remove all of the blame.

"Not today, Storm." Jean kept biting her lip and cringed at how unlike herself she sounded. Storm looked disappointed, but only for a moment. "Maybe tomorrow?" Jean asked hopefully.

Storm smiled. "I will take your word for it. And Jean?"

"Yeah?" Jean asked, looking back up from putting away the project.

"Do not work yourself too hard," Storm said, motioning to the mess on the table. "Perhaps Scott will want to finish that with you."

Jean opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked back to where Storm had been standing, all she saw was the swinging door.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Bridging Distances

**Disclaimer:** This gets old. No, I don't own anything ever created in the Marvel® universe. If I did, I'd be making a lotta money and completely botching 40-something years spent on a good relationship.

**Author's Note:** Many, many thanks to: **Sweet-destiny3, demitasse 007, Slickboy444, and Angelfly06. **Here it is guys, the last chapter to this story! Thanks to all who have stuck with me through this, given their comments, and reviewed each chapter! I more than appreciate it! And also keep a look out for a Jott one-shot. I'm posting it in a few days and it's called _A Distant Smile_. I really hope you enjoyed the ride!! Enjoy this chapter!!

------------------------------

**On Thin Ice**

**By: Pinkchick**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Bridging Distances**

For two whole days, Jean had put as much distance as possible between herself and the infirmary. It was like she had told Ororo, she just could not bring herself to face Scott yet. The blame and guilt had not disappeared. However, it had been her conversation with Ororo that Jean decided she needed to do something. That, and the fact that Duncan had finally stopped calling after Logan had given him a good phone lashing. It was Monday night and Jean found herself wandering down to the basement floors. She shivered slightly from the cold and hugged her arms to herself, being careful not to damage the project poster she had brought down with her to show Scott.

Before she had decided to visit Scott, Jean had tried rehearsing what she was going to say. It was really odd, to say the least. For as long as Jean had known Scott, it had never been this difficult to talk to him. She did not know what to say or where to start. However, when Jean approached the open doors to the infirmary, she sucked in her breath and pushed any thoughts of doubt from her mind.

Jean walked up to the door and stopped abruptly. She did not need to go very far to see a glimpse of Scott. He was sitting in the bed, one hand over his stomach, the other picking away at the food Ororo must have brought down for him to eat. Scott was staring at the food in disdain, as though eating it would have been the worst thing possible. He also looked completely bored. Jean observed that most of the color had returned to his cheeks and she was convinced that he looked healthy. The only remnant of the accident seemed to be the small bandage on the side of his forehead. Thankfully, Scott had not noticed Jean standing in the doorway. He looked to be too consumed with staring at his food and frowning. Jean almost laughed.

"Y'know, you should try eating that," Jean spoke, entering the bright infirmary cautiously, "it'll boost your energy."

Scott whipped his head around to look at Jean, startled. A look of surprise passed over his face, but was immediately replaced by a withering look. He turned his attention back to his food while the frown returned to his face. Jean sighed, knowing it was going to prove more difficult than she had outlined it in her head. The awkwardness of the situation was why Jean had brought the project with her; after all, there had to be some consolation.

Scott did not reply for a few minutes and Jean began to wonder if it had been a good idea in coming to see him. "I'm not really hungry," Scott replied, after what seemed like forever to Jean. She took this response to be an invitation and shuffled her feet the short distance to Scott's plain white bed. Jean glanced around and noticed that Dr. McCoy was nowhere to be seen. _Probably in one of his rooms conducting some sort of test_, Jean thought. She slowly inhaled and cringed when the smell of anesthetics invaded her nostrils. It was then that Jean realized she really hated the infirmary. It was never a pleasant trip and she surely did not like being the one stuck there either.

Jean pulled over a chair and brought the poster board into full view. "I, uh, I've been working on the project for the past couple of days," Jean explained rather proudly.

Scott eyed the project carefully and then glanced up at her slowly. An expression she had never seen before passed over Scott's features. She could not quite distinguish what it was, but it made her a bit depressed. "Oh," was all Scott said. He crossed his arms and turned back to look at his food, which was probably growing colder by the minute.

At that point, Jean was really beginning to lose her patience. At least she was in the infirmary. Why couldn't Scott appreciate that? She didn't understand why he had to be so difficult. Her short temper was about to blow its fuse.

"Look, I know you're probably angry with me for not visiting you earlier," Jean blurted, her voice a little louder than she would have liked.

Scott crossed his arms, apparently annoyed at her outburst. "What makes you think I'm angry?"

Jean raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Scott Summers, I have known you for years, so don't think for even a second that I don't know when you're angry!"

If Scott had been about to reply, he did not make a motion to. Instead, he just scowled and remained silent. Jean sighed again. Sometimes her best friend could be the most stubborn person in the whole world. Trying to get Scott to say something at times like these was almost like pulling teeth. Another awkward silence descended upon them. It was really starting to get on Jean's nerves.

"Scott, I—" Jean began, "—I'm sorry, ok. Really sorry for not coming down to see you. I know I should've, but—"

Scott held up a hand before Jean could continue. "You don't have to apologize, Jean," Scott assured her, his voice had a tinge of edge to it. "I get it."

Now, Jean was really confused. What in the world was he talking about?

"You get it?" Jean asked incredulously. "Get what? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's not important," Scott claimed, quickly brushing what he had said earlier aside.

"Well, I think it is," Jean shot back, irritated that the conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

"Just drop it, ok," Scott retorted, loudly and with a hardness in his voice.

Jean did not dare say anything else or she knew they would end up in a huge fight. She did not want to ruin her first visit with Scott and a chance to find out what was really bothering him. There was another silence and it felt like it would last an eternity, it was so unbearable.

After a few moments, Jean could feel the tension in the air. If Scott was unwilling to talk, that was fine with her, but she would be damned if she did not find out what was wrong. She was most irate about the fact that she was his best friend and yet, he would not confide in her. Was it something she had done? Was their friendship shattering?

"You really should start eating before it all gets cold," Jean urged conversationally.

"I told you I'm not hungry," Scott practically gritted.

"Scott, you need to eat something."

"I'll eat when I eat! Besides, why do you care?"

Jean was taken aback by Scott's tone. It was accusing and hurtful. He had never before taken that tone with her in all the years she had known him. His accusation felt to Jean as though someone had punched her in the stomach. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. After a short moment, Jean finally found the air to breathe.

"What do you mean, why do I care?" Jean asked, the shock still ringing in her voice. She leaned forward and took his hand. She cringed when Scott winced at the contact. Jean did not let go, however. "You're my best friend, Scott. How could I not care?"

Scott did not look at her, instead, stared straight ahead and mumbled, "Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm down here now," Jean assured, giving his hand a squeeze. She felt Scott tense.

"Is it because someone forced you down here?" Scott inquired, raising an eyebrow and giving Jean the once over.

"What?" Jean asked, startled for the second time that day. Scott did not repeat the question. However, he did stare at her pointedly, as though challenging her to say yes.

Jean was tempted to roll her eyes, but held back. "Of course not," she said, making it sound like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard in her life. "How could you even think such a thing?"

Scott shrugged, returning to the task of picking at his food. "You weren't here," Scott finally whispered.

Jean bit her lip, guilt washing over her again. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"You never visited like everyone else did," Scott continued as though he had not heard her. "Eventually, I just figured that you were off tending to Duncan or something. Y'know, I understand." Scott paused, not looking once at Jean. It seemed like Scott was contemplating what to say next. She did not dare interrupt him. "It just… hurt, that's all. It hurt to realize that Duncan's more important to you than I am. But, I just wanna let you know that I understand." Scott looked down at his bedcovers, never once daring to catch Jean's eyes.

Jean's eyes had begun to water at the end of Scott's ramblings. Suddenly, the conversation in Professor Xavier's study came rushing back to her mind. Jean cursed herself. All this time, she had not known what had been bothering Scott. Now, she finally found out that all the confusion had been because of her own negligence. Jean wanted to sink down into her chair and disappear. Scott must think she was a horrible friend.

Suddenly, and without thought, Jean burst into tears. She threw herself at Scott and began crying into his shoulder. "Oh, Scott, you almost died," Jean cried. "One minute you're there and the next, you aren't. I panicked. There'd been so much I wanted to say, so much and then…. I just couldn't bring myself to come here because it was all my fault. All my fault…." Jean paused and sucked in a breath. "You almost died because of me and I don't know how I could've lived with myself if…. I'm just sorry. So sorry."

Jean did not know when Scott had embraced her, but she just kept muttering, "I'm sorry," into his shoulder.

"God, Jean, please don't cry," Scott pleaded gently. He stroked Jean's thick hair slowly and softly. Although Jean was still crying into her best friend's shoulders, she felt comforted by Scott's presence. She did not let any of her previous guilty feelings wash over her. Instead, she lavished in the shelter of Scott's arms and his mutterings of "It's alright."

After a few minutes, Jean's sobbing died down to sniffling. When she was sure she was not going to break down all over again, she let go of Scott and drew back to look at his face. He was looking at her with a mixture of relief and concern. Jean almost laughed. She could not believe Scott was concerned for her, when she should be the one concerned for him.

"You ok?" Scott asked softly.

"Yeah," Jean replied thickly, wiping what was left of her tears away. "Though I think I should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine," Scott said, shrugging. "Just…. I'm fine."

Jean nodded mutely. After a moment, Jean said, "You really did scare me… um, us, I mean." She pushed two strands of hair behind her ear. "We thought we'd lost you and…."

"Well, I'm here now," Scott said simply.

Jean did not answer and they lapsed back into silence. This time, however, it was a comfortable one. Jean was watching the light from the next room, where she found Dr. McCoy was tinkering with something inside the small lab.

Finally, Scott broke the silence, bringing Jean's mind back to him. "You really thought it was your fault?" Scott asked slowly, as though what she had said was finally dawning on him.

"Yeah," Jean stated solemnly, looking away, not bearing to look Scott in the eye (or, rather, his glasses). "Still do."

Scott scoffed. Jean could have sworn that if she could see Scott's eyes, he would be rolling them at her. "Jean, I'm sure you've heard this, but it _wasn't_ your fault." Jean opened her mouth to say something, but Scott put a finger to her lips. "It – wasn't – your – fault. Either way, it would've eventually happened. It was thin ice, Jean. I'm just glad it was me and not someone else."

"Scott, don't say things like that," Jean urged pleadingly. "It shouldn't have been anyone."

"Yeah, well." Scott shrugged again. "I'm sure Duncan won't be gloating for awhile. No offense, but I still ha—don't like him."

"None taken," Jean inserted. Scott looked at her in surprise. Jean smiled broadly. She would stop defending Duncan if it was the last thing she did. After all, he was no longer her boyfriend. She did not see the need to defend him anymore. Jean had finally washed her hands of one Duncan Matthews. Jean bit her lip and thought about whether she should tell Scott or not. After a few moments of contemplating, she decided to tell him. A good relationship was an honest one after all. "And don't worry about Duncan."

Jean smiled slyly and began regaling Scott with the tale about what happened the previous day.

Scott smiled genuinely. He looked like somebody had told him the greatest news in the world. "You're kidding?" Jean shook her head. "You did that in front of all those people and then dumped him right there?"

"Yeah," Jean said, feeling shy all of a sudden. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I guess I let my temper get the best of me."

Scott frowned, his voice sounding far away. "So, you regret breaking it off with Duncan?"

Jean stared at him. "Nah, not really. The more I was with him, the worse he got."

Scott threw his head back and laughed. Jean laughed along with him. It was a relief, really. She had not laughed in what felt like ages. She took his hand and squeezed it. To Jean's satisfaction, Scott squeezed back. Jean felt at ease. The awkward tension between them was finally gone and Jean realized how much she had missed that ease.

However, there was still one last thing nagging Jean. Scott still thought she had cared more for Duncan than she did for him.

"And for the record," Jean began, "I could never have cared more for Duncan than I do for you, Scott."

Once again, Scott looked at her, surprise etching the features Jean could see. Apparently, he had been questioning his role in her life lately.

"I guess I had been hanging out with Duncan a lot," Jean admitted guiltily. "But, now that's over. And it never meant that I cared about you any less. I just got kinda… sidetracked. You're my best friend, Slim. I don't wanna lose that for anything." She paused and stared hard at Scott. "We are still friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Scott reassured her. "Friends," he repeated.

There was a sound of regret in his voice when saying the word 'friends'. Jean was about to say something about it when Scott continued. "You really meant that, Jean?"

"'Course I did." Jean smiled.

Out of nowhere, Jean's cell phone rang, interrupting the calm infirmary. She grabbed it quickly, looked at it, and muttered an "Oh, great," before rolling her eyes. Duncan could not call the house for fear of Logan, but he thought calling her cell would suffice.

"What? Who is it?" Scott inquired, sounding curious.

"Just D—no one important." Jean tucked her cell phone back into her pocket. "So, what're you doing tomorrow, Slim?" Jean asked teasingly.

Scott groaned, seeming to remember where he was. "Unfortunately, Red, I'm stuck down here." Jean frowned. "But, on Wednesday I've got nothing planned. How 'bout we finish that project?"

Jean smiled. "Great, it's a date." She immediately realized what she had just said and just as quickly, Scott did too. They both looked away and blushed profusely. Jean regained her composure first while Scott cleared his throat.

"Not a… um, oh God, you know what I mean," Jean said hopelessly, covering her face.

Scott just laughed, sighing. "Yeah, I, uh, know what you mean."

Jean then got up to leave, straightening her clothes and pulling her hair back from her face.

"Leaving?" Scott asked, disappointment creeping into his voice.

"Nah," Jean replied, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Just gonna get some dinner." Before leaving, she pointed a threatening finger at Scott. "And you, Scott Summers, better have at least tasted your food."

Scott held up his hands and hid a smile. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough." Jean laughed. "Be back in ten."

"I'll be waiting."

They smiled at each other. Jean turned around and began walking out of the infirmary. She was in a happier mood than she had been in a long time. Finally, it seemed things were looking up between she and Scott. It was good to have him back. Jean stepped into the elevator leading up to the main floors, still smiling. Storm's advice had been good after all. Jean would have to remember to thank her later. Maybe, just maybe, their would be hope for Jean's and Scott's relationship to grow. For the moment, however, Jean would just enjoy her time with her brown-haired best friend.

_**The End.**_


End file.
